Fairy of Darkness: Return of Blast
by Lil' Soniq
Summary: After going on a S-Class job and gets awry, Team Sonic, Natsu, Gray, and the Twin Dragon Slayers retrieve the lacrima but stumble a old enemy who has been resurrected and looking for vengeance. Sonic and the others join forces to defeat Blast and save the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

The screen start to showcase the title flashing lights as it passes by back and forth and showing the presentation.

 _Lil Knucklez Productions_

And another screen begin to show another sign as it is the color black and blue coloring of the logo.

 _Radical Studios_

Another seen start show another logo as it begin to flash.

 _ **Sega**_

And lastly, another logo with creative designing and presented the logo.

 _ **FUNimation**_

* * *

 _Undisclosed Hideout, Unknown Area…_

There was a shrine, a dark shrine as there were a few wizards in all black using their magic to create a magic spell to revive someone who was already dead. The progress somehow became a success but the body was still motionless and it doesn't have a life yet and they still need to work on that in order to pull the spell off. As they kept trying different ways to revive the person, it turns out to be a failure. There was a frustrated groan that has been heard in the room and just storms out.

It was a male who looks like in the early forties with brown beard and brown hair. He even wore all black and appears to be a scientist who had been working very hard to pull the spell off but could not seem to pull of the objective. The scientist headed to his office to think and come up with a solution in order to make this revival successful for his cause and for plan yet. The scientist goes through the files at his desk figuring out what can he do in order to make the resurrection to be complete without any trouble and to him it was starting to get very difficult for him to complete.

"Damn it! We've tried everything and nothing seems to work. Not any dark magic would be any good. What am I missing? There's got to be something that I'm missing but what is it. What haven't I tried yet?" the scientist pondered.

The scientist think long and hard trying to find out what he's been missing and what's the next step to complete the resurrection. As he try to think, come up with anything it begin to fail knowing that it won't work nor any magic would do the trick. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice that came out of nowhere that surprised the scientist.

"Seems like you're having a lot of trouble to complete your masterpiece huh Dr. Skywalker." The female questioned.

The scientist known as Dr. Skywalker jump up and look around but spotted a woman stepping out of the shadows. She has violet hair carrying her staff and looks like a mage giving out her devious smirk on her face making her appearance. The scientist who happens to recognize her very well judging by her appearance. He then calm down, takes a deep breath before he could speak.

"Oh. It's you LeBlanc. What do you want?" Dr. Skywalker asked.

"You look troubled so I thought I come and to check how are you holding up." LeBlanc retorted.

"You don't say? I'm on the wreck of losing my mind if I can't complete the resurrection spell to bring back the powerful enemy that Sonic has defeated."

"Have you tried everything? What about my spells?"

"I tried and it never seem to work. It got very difficult as we try to use the spell to resurrect the guy. Now I don't have anything else to plan now that we can't complete the spell."

"There's got to be something that we haven't tried yet. There's always a way doctor."

"I know that LeBlanc. You see me trying to figure out anything else!?"

"Sorry I asked. Just saying. Now try to relax and refresh your mind. What is it that you have not tried yet?"

"That's what I've been trying to do. Give me a moment to relax and to think for a bit."

Dr. Skywalker again sighed to calm down then refresh his brain to think without stressing himself out. Coming behind LeBlanc, two more assassins standing next to LeBlanc. One assassin that carries two blade around the arm and one who wields a purple magic blade onto his right wrist glowing.

"Do you think he'll find the answer?" the assassin with the blades asked crossing his arms.

"I believe he will Zed. What do you think Kassadin?" LeBlanc questioned.

"Knowing the scientist, he'll find the answer." Kassadin answered.

Dr. Skywalker trying his best not to get stress with the thinking, carefully think of what he has not try yet in order to complete the spell. Suddenly, his eyes went wide surprising the three assassins wondering what he had just found out. Dr. Skywalker suddenly remembered what was the next phase and what he has not try yet.

"Wait… wait a minute. Could it be… YES! Now I remember. Why haven't I thought of this before?" Dr. Skywalker figured.

"What did you came up with?" Zed questioned.

"I just found out why we have much difficulty with the spell. Turns out, we need some **Lacrima** to complete the process."

"Of course. Which is why my spells, dark magic hasn't been working. So we need some lacrima to complete the project?" LeBlanc asked.

"Exactly. I believe there are some lacrima in Mt. Hakobe. You do know where that is don't ya?"

"Yes. I'm aware of that place."

"I hear there are some of the Magic Council guards are escorting the Lacrima to Era. So with that being said, I want the three of you to retrieve some lacrima and bring it to me as promised. That way I can complete the spell and resurrected Sonic's greatest enemies."

"That can be arrange. Come on boys, we got a job to do."

"Let's get going." Zed said sheathing his blades.

"Oh and to let you three know, there will be some wizards that is guarding and escorting the Lacrima to the destination. Just to warn you three." Dr. Skywalker warned.

"That will not be a problem doctor. Just be sure to ready the spell once we arrive with the Lacrima." Kassadin requested.

"Will do."

LeBlanc smiled and uses her staff to use magic and that she use the spell to teleport herself, Zed, and Kassadin to an undisclosed destination. Dr. Skywalker simply smiled and exits the office to head to shrine. Once he had enter the room, his smile grew bigger and form that evil look on his face. The resurrection is far beyond from completion and the scientist could not wait to complete it.

"Soon… soon you will be alive once again and take back the world that has taken from you… **Blast the Hedgehog**." Dr. Skywalker said with glee.

 **BGM for Intro: Message From Dr. Samuel Hayden/Title Drop (Doom OST)**

The screen begin showing the motionless body of Blast the Hedgehog who is hanged up against the wall with shackles onto his wrist. He had on the same outfit and shoes from before and yet he was far beyond being revived. All he need is his soul and life to be able to walk on the earth again and possess his power once more. Dr. Skywalker begin to laugh and so the revival of the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness is soon to be near.

* * *

 **Starring…**

 _Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Kenny the Exceed_

 _Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _Sting Euclliffe_

 _Rogue Cheney_

 _LeBlanc_

 _Zed_

 _Kassadin_

 _Lil Knucklez Productions…_

 _Radical Studios…_

 _Lil Knuckles Productions and Radical Studios Presents…_

The title presents the name with blue and white and on the bottom with red with black lines around it.

 **Fairy of Darkness: The Return of Blast**

* * *

 _Magnolia Town…_

The day was very beautiful, the sun is shining brightly as ever and the civilians in Magnolia Town enjoying a nice and beautiful day. Around in Magnolia, there is a guild that is full with trouble but exciting atmosphere. The guild is also is known as the powerful guild and wizards in Earthland and the guild is Fairy Tail. The wizards of Fairy Tail who are enjoying a nice day. Also there's been a brawl that has been going on all because of the one and idiotic pink haired dragon slayer who picked a fight with the ice make user. There are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Full buster who happen to have a friendly rival and always fighting.

The ones who aren't fighting who are behind the bar is a blonde girl with the blue hair girl with twin tails alongside with a white exceed avoiding the brawl. Tere were Lucy Heartfilia the Celestial wizard and the sky dragon slayer is Wendy Marvell with her exceed friend name Carla.

"Do they always have to fight in a brawl like this?" Lucy asked.

"Knowing them, they always fight in a huge brawl like this so that's just how it is." Wendy said smiling.

"Yes. That's just how Fairy Tail is. You should already know that." Carla stated.

"I know that but can they sometime not fight in a brawl." Lucy said.

"Perhaps never."

"You got that right sister." A voice interpret.

The three look over to the brunette drunkard drinking a bottle of liquor. It was Cana Alberona and the daughter of the SS-Class wizards: Gildarts.

"You're still drinking. How drunk are you?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me. After all, I'm just enjoying my day and do whatever the hell I want." Cana shrugged taking another jug from the bottle.

"One of these days, you're going to end up dead with all of that liquor."

"Easy for you to say, that'll never happen. Besides, it always ease up my mind."

The brawl continue and Makarov try to calm everyone down but someone had stopped the brawl that got everyone to tolerate. It was the scarlet hair woman with that serious look on her face and it even scared a lot of people. It was the Titania Erza Scarlet-Hedgehog who is the wife of the hero of Earthland and the guardian Sonic the Hedgehog.

"That's more like it." Erza said with relief.

"We're sorry." Natsu and Gray apologize.

"Thank you Erza." Makarov thanked.

"You're welcome master. Is my husband here?" Erza asked.

"Yeah come to think of it, where is that good looking hedgehog? I haven't seen him around today?" Cana wondered.

"I don't have the slightest clue where he is."

"Speaking of which, has someone seen Kenny?" Carla asked.

"I haven't seen him either." Max answered.

"Yeah me too." Warren said standing with Max.

"I wonder where those two have gone off to?" Mirajane wondered.

"Don't forget Spiral. He's a member of Fairy Tail and a member of Team Sonic." Lisanna reminded.

"I think he's with Sonic and Kenny. I wonder what they're doing?" Levy pondered.

"Probably out doing manly stuff that is." Elfman shrugged smiling.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

The cool breeze was blowing and it was a little windy. There was a blue hedgehog sitting on the edge of the cliff looking at the view of Magnolia Town. He wore his casual outfit and shoes even black fingerless gloves with the blue logo onto the gloves. The hedgehog reviews to be the hero of Earthland: Sonic the Hedgehog and world's fastest hedgehog. Alongside sitting with him is his partner and best friend appear to be a blue and red exceed sitting with blue blur to his left eating fried fish and last there is a blue hedgehog with white streaks onto his quills sitting on the right side sipping a can of soda. The exceed's name is Kenny and the hedgehog is Spiral and is the cousin of Sonic.

There are Team Sonic and right now the trio just looking at the view of Magnolia Town just enjoying the peace and quiet. Spiral again takes another sip of his drink before he can speak.

"It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Spiral asked.

"Yeah it sure is and a great day to enjoy life and yourself." Kenny added.

"Ain't that the truth buddy. I can just sit back and relax, take a nap or whatever. After all it is a beautiful day though." Sonic smiled.

"True. I wonder what I can do today? I can take Carla out on a date, work on some updates with laptop, customizing the gear or just sit back and relax. Either one."

"You're telling me man. All those things you like to do, I'm sure you'll choose what you want for yourself."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem. I have days like that sometime so you're not the only one."

"Hey Spiral, what do you think?"

"Me? Hmm… I don't have a clue what I can do today. Perhaps… maybe I can take a nap but to be honest I'm all about going into action, explore, or just do some crazy stunts." Spiral answered.

"That reminds me. Hey Spiral, remember the time that we went snowboarding on a mountain at Ice Cap Zone?" Sonic remembered.

"Oh yeah. Then all of sudden, there was an avalanche and we kept on riding until we flew off from the cliff and doing some crazy stunts. I remember your parents was so worried that something happen to you. Man… good times. Hey remember the time that you and I went out skateboard and you used a big prank and accidentally landed on the gardener's garden and she went berserk?"

"Oh yeah. She was so angry and I apologize to her. My parents ground me for a whole month and help make the garden to be neat again."

"Oh yeah. I couldn't stop laughing."

"Wait did that really happen?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. It sure did pal." Sonic answered.

"*Laugh* Now that's funny. I never knew you got in trouble for that."

"Those were the times. Man it sure bring back memories huh Spiral?"

"Yep. Tell me about it cousin. *Chuckle* Now I don't know what I can do today." Spiral nodded.

"Neither of us don't what to do."

The trio sighed and just kick back and take a moment of silence thinking what they can do. It went on for a minute or two as the trio just hang out and doing nothing until a light bulb light up atop of Sonic's head who happens to have an idea in mind.

"Hey I know what we can do today and get an adrenaline rush." Sonic said with an idea.

"What's that?" Spiral asked.

"Since we're a member of a guild and you're a member of Fairy Tail right?"

"That's right, I have the mark to proof it."

Spiral showcasing his Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder with the color blue with white lines around it.

"Why don't the three of us go out on a job? Whatever type of job?" Sonic suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kenny said dumbfounded.

"Yeah me too. I did said I'm all about action." Spiral mentioned.

"So what do you say guys, want to go out on a job?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm down." Kenny answered.

"Then it's settled, let's head back to Fairy Tail and find what job that interest us. Also we can go on an S-Class request job." Sonic said.

"Sounds good to me cousin." Spiral smirked.

With that, the trio begin heading back to town and to Fairy Tail to pick a job to take and complete. When they arrive back, Sonic was greeted with a few females as Kenny and Spiral look for a request to take. Erza talking to her husband wondered where he went off to.

"I was just about to look for you. Where did you went off too?" Erza asked.

"I was with Kenny and Spiral looking at the view of Magnolia Town. Did something when we were gone?" Sonic asked.

"No. Just curious. So are you guys going on a job?"

"Yeah. Decided to get an adrenaline rush y'know?"

"*Chuckle* Of course."

While Sonic talking to his wife and Wendy head over and hugged her father, Kenny and Spiral looking for request as the boys kept looking. None of them caught their interest so they decided to head on over to the S-Class section to find what job that suits them. Spiral look for a perfect job for the team but couldn't find an S-Class job that would catch their interest so he kept looking, determine to find one.

"I can't find anything here. There's got to be something that catches my eye for the action." Spiral looked.

"Hmm… why not this one." Kenny picked.

Spiral look over to the exceed holding up the slip and reads it.

"Escort Lacrima to Era. Help Wanted: We're stuck in Mt. Hakobe and needed assistance." Spiral read.

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"Hold on there's a reward afterwards. Reward: 7,000,000J. Man that's not bad."

"Well…?"

"I'll take it. I don't mind escorting some Lacrima and there could be some strong bandits to fight."

"Great. Let's go tell Sonic."

Spiral and Kenny head over to Sonic who was talking to Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, and Mirajane. Lucy just smile at the blue blur same with Cana and Sonic look over to see Kenny and Spiral picked out a job.

"So what you guys find?" Sonic asked.

"A job that escorts Lacrima to Era. The Guard from Crocus who are lost in Mt. Hakobe and could use some assistance." Kenny informed.

"Cool. Sounds like a cool job to me."

"That's what I said." Spiral smirked.

"So you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah we are."

"Alright, let's roll boys."

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral was just about to make their departure. Sonic soon had another idea he had in mind so he stop them.

"Hold on guys, I have an idea." Sonic said smirking.

"What's up?" Spiral asked.

"Why don't we bring one more or two people with this job? Something a little interesting."

"Alright, awesome." Kenny said smiling.

"Sure thing." Spiral nodded.

"Now who can we bring along?" Sonic pondered.

After hearing this, every wizard all wanted to go so they asked Sonic as he look for someone that fits for the job.

"Pick me Sonic, I can be a great help." Cana volunteered.

"No me! I can sure use the money and pay my rent for months without having any trouble." Lucy interpret.

"I hope you pick me." Laki said.

"Pick me Sonic." Max said raising his hand.

"No me. Pick me." Warren interrupted.

"Why don't you pick me Sonic? I'm a real man after all!" Elfman suggested.

"Take me with you!" Jet and Droy in unison before getting into an argument.

"I would like to go with you guys so pick me. I'm the toughest." Gajeel suggested.

"I would love to volunteer to go with you beloved." Erza interpret volunteering to go with her husband.

"Pick me Sonic. I really want to go with you." Wendy pleaded.

"Why not pick me. I sure like to go on a S-Class job." Natsu suggested.

"Hell no! Don't pick flame brain, pick me instead." Gray intervened.

"Oh you want to go stripper!"

"Bring it ash breath!"

Everyone ask and ask wondering who Sonic is going to choose while Natsu and Gray argued. Sonic look around as people waited patiently for his decision. Sonic look around pondered who could he pick until he look over to Natsu and Gray who kept on arguing forming a smile.

" _I think I made my decision._ " Sonic thought.

"Alright guys, I think I made my decision. I'm picking two people and who I choose is…" Sonic trailed off.

Everyone gulped, hoping one of them can go with Sonic.

"Natsu and Gray."

Natsu and Gray stop for a minute and look over to Sonic.

"Me!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"That's right. I'm picking both of you so come on." Sonic smirked.

"Alright! I'm fired up. Let's go Happy." Natsu said with an excited tone.

"Aye sir!" Happy complied.

"Alright, it's time for me to shine with Sonic." Gray said with glee.

"You sure we can bring them with us cousin. Knowing Natsu…" Spiral questioned.

"Don't worry, we can use some extra muscle if anything goes bad. Sometime you got to think ahead." Sonic stated.

"Right. I get ya."

"Aw man, and I thought I would go with Sonic and spend some time with him." Cana murmured.

" _I can't believe that Sonic didn't pick me. Oh well I guess there's next time and I can sure use the money for rent. And hopefully to have some alone time with Sonic._ " Lucy thought.

"So is everybody ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Kenny, Spiral, Natsu, and Gray answered in unison.

"Good. Let's roll out boys."

And so the guys left the guild and head over to Mt. Hakobe to complete the job. Erza kissed Sonic on the lips while Lucy kissed Sonic on the cheek for good luck.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, in Mt. Hakobe…_

LeBlanc, Zed, and Kassadin at the mountains as LeBlanc forming a plan to ambush the Crocus guards to take the Lacrima over to Era.

"We'll be attacking them at this location where they enter through two cliffs and that's where we come in and collect the Lacrima. I'll be creating a diversion while the two of you jump in and kill anyone that stands in your way." LeBlanc orchestrated.

"Sounds good to me. After all I'll be the one killing anyone." Zed said sheathing his blades.

"Do not forget that there will be some wizards that accept their request to help. Be ready for anything, sometimes some wizards are strong depending what type of magic they use." Kassadin warned.

"He's right Zed, we must prepare for the worst. We must not let our guard down or underestimate these wizards." LeBlanc added.

"Understood. They may proof to be a challenge." Zed said smirking behind the mask.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mt. Hakobe…_

The group rode on the carriage to the destination as Natsu struggling to keep himself together due to his emotion sickness. Kenny and Happy talking, Gray just relaxing, and Spiral took a nap. Sonic on the other hand lied down on his back with his hands behind his head and relax waiting to arrive to the destination.

"Thanks for bringing me on an S-Class job Sonic." Gray thanked.

"Yeah… me too… thanks… bringing with ya Sonic." Natsu also thanked.

"No problem. Though we can hang out and do some exciting things. You guys up for some football afterwards?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm down." Gray nodded.

"Me too. I'm all fired up just by thinking about it." Natsu said while struggling through his emotion sickness.

"Speaking of which, hey Kenny how long do we have until we reach our destination?" Sonic asked.

"Only about a mile and a half." Kenny answered.

Sonic nodded and resume to enjoy the ride. The carriage took about few minutes to arrive to the destination. Natsu was the first one to step out of the carriage and shouted.

"Land! Yes I'm free!" Natsu shouted.

Natsu get hit in the head by Gray who socked him trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing flame brain! Are you trying to create an avalanche." Gray barked trying to talk some sense to the ink hair dragon slayer.

"You wanna go stripper!"

"Bring it, I'll kick your ass right here, right now!"

Both Natsu and Gray gets struck by the head by Sonic who calmed them down.

"Enough guys! We don't have time for this so shut up and get your acts together or soul help me I'll beat you guys into a pulp in my Hyper Sonic form." Sonic warned.

Natsu and Gray cooperate and obeyed Sonic quickly as they can.

"Yes, sir!" Natsu and Gray obeyed.

"That's more like it." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Sometimes you can be like Erza, cousin." Spiral commented.

"No way, Erza is much scarier if you try pissing her off."

"True."

Sonic and the others head over to the Crocus guards who are happy to see Fairy Tail.

"Thank you for coming Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral. We thought it would be any other wizards that can help us." The guard thanked.

"No problem. Glad we can help so are we're helping you guys escorting some Lacrima to Era?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. We got a little lost at first until some bandits ambushed us. They broke our carriage and left us stranded and we already fixed the wheel. We were be dead right now if it wasn't for the two wizards that helped us."

"Who?" Spiral asked.

"It's us man."

Sonic and the others look over, surprised to see who they were. It was the twin Dragon Slayers. One who possessed White Dragon magic and the one possess Shadow Dragon magic. It was none other than Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Along with them, it was two exceeds who are Lector and Frosch.

"Sting, Rogue?" Sonic said in shock.

"Hey Sonic, what's shaking." Sting greeted.

"Hello Sonic, it's great to see you." Rogue also greeted.

"What's going on you guys? You guys are here for the job too?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. We decided to take the job and have a little fun. I didn't think we would be teaming up with you guys." Sting responded.

"Could this day get any better?" Spiral said smirking.

"I know right." Kenny agreed.

"If it isn't Kenny and Happy, what's up guys." Lector greeted.

"Hey guys." Frosch also greeted.

"Hey yourselves." Kenny responded waving.

"Hey." Happy waved.

"Natsu, Gray you guys are here for the job too?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. Sonic let us tag along on the job." Gray answered.

"And we couldn't pass the opportunity to come with Sonic." Natsu added.

"Looks like we're going to be working together again. Sweet!" Sting commented.

"Alright, alright enough with the greetings. We got a job to do so let's get to it." Sonic reminded.

"Of course, the Larcima is still in the carriage so we can't waste any time. Let's get moving." The guard said.

And with that being said, the group and the Crocus guards began to move the carriage and taking the Lacrima over to Era. The exceeds catch up and hang out as Natsu and Gray talk with Sting and Rogue with Spiral joining the conversation. Sonic minded his business and listen to some music with his music player. The group helped with the guards from Crocus escorting the Lacrima to Era safe and sound. Soon there about to engage into some trouble along the way and not knowing that there are a few that will stand in their way and take the Lacrima for their own personal gain.

The group travel miles through Mt. Hakobe and out of the snowy areas. Unaware, the trio waiting very patiently to make their move to strike. Once the group enter through the cliffs into a dark area, Sonic's Chaos Sense soon lit up making him stop what he was doing so he stop the carriage and the others wondering what's going on.

"What is it Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"Something's wrong, I sense some dark magic." Sonic answered.

"Could it be a bandit?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not sure but it somehow it could be a wizard."

 ***BGM: Archipelago Stage / West City Ruins Stage (DragonBall: Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Without warning, a few rocks come crashing down to the ground which surprises the guards.

"Look out!" the guard warned.

Gray use his ice magic to create a shield atop of the guard, blocking off the incoming rocks. Out of nowhere, an unknown assassin came out of nowhere from the shadows and wields his blades to kill some of the guards with blood shattering. Along with the assassin, another assassin enter in the fray wielding the purple energy blade onto his right wrist and deliver a powerful slash with nether, he even blink to another guard and deliver a slash. Unaware, a woman makes her appearance wielding her staff and use her magic as she summons an orb and hurls it over at Sting sending him over to a wall.

Natsu growled and charges over to the woman with the fire in his eyes.

"You're done lady! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu ignites his fist with flames and launches up in the air readied his fist then throws it at the woman. Natsu hits the woman but turns out it was a mirage as it disappeared. Natsu looks for the woman growling as the woman reappears behind Natsu by teleporting behind him and use her staff to blast a shattering orb at Natsu pushing him back. Spiral look over to the assassin with the blades and smirk.

"Alright, a fight that I've been waiting for." Spiral smirked.

Spiral dashes to the assassin and flying kicks him right in the face through the mask sending him backwards from the guards. Sonic transforming into Fire Sonic and ignites his fists with flames and deliver a few punches to the assassin with the purple energy blade. The exceeds stand back not wanting to get in the middle of it but Kenny, he decide to protect the guards and the lacrima transforming into his full body form and do whatever he can to protect the Lacrima.

Gray creates the geyser made of ice, hurls it over to the assassin with the blade but he summons his shadow and attacks Gray from behind. Gray recover quickly and summons two blades made of ice and deliver a slash to the assassin but the assassin blocked Gray with his blades and pushed him backward then spin himself around delivering shadow slash deliver some damage earning a scream from Gray feeling the affect from the attack. Rogue comes to the aid of Gray and readied his hands for an incoming technique.

" **Shadow Dragon Claw!** " Rogue shouted.

Rogue deliver a slash t the assassin but again the assassin counter off Rogue and tosses a bladed shuriken over to the shadow dragon. Rogue dodges it in time before it could attack him but unfortunately, the shadow appear and delivers a death mark onto Rogue and then the assassin swung his blades to deliver twice the damage to him. Gray summons a hammer made of ice and knocks off the assassin then Rogue jumps in and uses **Shadow Dragon Slash** to finish the job.

Sting helping Spiral out as they teamed up and fought off the assassin with the purple blade. He shot a orb of void energy at Sting knocking him backwards. Spiral uses Wind Dragon Boost, speeding up to the assassin and readied his fist with wind flowing around.

" **Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist!** " Spiral shouted.

Spiral deliver a punch to the assassin, pushing him backwards away as Sting uses **White Dragon Holy Breath** blasting a white beam from his mouth. The assassin start blinking using **Riftwalk** to dodge the white beam then appears in front of Sting and delivers a horrifying slash to the white dragon slayer. Spiral launches up in the air and dives down to deliver a kick. The assassin dodges from blue and white hedgehog and again blasts an orb of void energy at Spiral. Spiral kicks it away and Sting up in the air and dives down over to the assassin readied his technique to create some massive damage.

" **White Dragon Holy Blast!** " Sting shouted.

Before Sting could blasted a massive white beam blast to the assassin, the woman uses her staff as she blasts a chain over to Sting, delivering him with some illusions that blinded him to blast the white beam over to the wall creating an explosion. Natsu uses **Fire Dragon Roar** , blasting fire from his outh over to the purple blade assassin. The assassin uses riftwalk and again try to harm Natsu but Sonic answers back with a flaming homing attack to the assassin and blasts few flaming balls at him. The woman uses her mimic to create a mirage and both blasts shattering orbs at the hedgehog. Sonic easily dodge them then shoots a wave of fire over to the real mage user knocks her back then Sonic deliver some serious punches with flames igniting around his fist and delivers a roundhouse kick to the face sending her backwards. Sonic dodges the energy blade form the assassin and kicks him away before delivering a spin dash.

The woman decide to end things here so she create the area full of smoke and the assassin uses his blade to finish them off along with his shadow knocking off the group weaken them so they can complete the objective. The purple bladed assassin takes the lacrima and the trio then teleported before Sonic and the others would try to stop them. Natsu on the other hand launches up in the air from the smoke and dives down to stop them but he was a second too late as they disappeared with the lacrima. Natsu punches the wall with frustration.

"Damn it! They got away." Natsu said with frustration.

"And they've taken the lacrima." Kenny Happy informed.

"Now they have the lacrima, what are they plan to do with it?" Spiral pondered.

"Beats me. How the hell should I know?" Sting shrugged.

"I guess the jobs is a bust then huh? Looks like we failed the job." Gray said.

"Not necessarily." Kenny interpreted.

"What?" Sting and Natsu retorted in unison.

"Before they could make their escape, I planted a tracking device on one of them before they escape with the Lacrima. With this, I can track them down to retrieve back the lacrima."

"Kenny you are a genius." Spiral complimented.

"I know and thanks."

"So we still got a chance to retrieve the lacrima and take it over to Era. This job just got interesting." Sonic said with a smile.

"Alright! Now I'm fired up."

"We're going to retrieve the lacrima back. Hey Sting, Rogue you guys want to come along?" Sonic asked.

"Do we? Man I love to man." Sting answered.

"Count me in." Rogue added.

"Then It's settled, we can call this a little adventure guys." Sonic said earning a chuckle from Spiral.

"Hey you guys head on back to Crocus, we'll take it from here." Spiral ordered.

"Thank you guys." The guard thanked.

"No problem." Sonic retorted as the gang head off following the tracking device that Kenny had planted.

* * *

 _Elsewhere, undisclosed location…_

The trio had made it back with the lacrima they stole from the ambush.

"We finally have the lacrima. Let's get it to Dr. Skywalker so he can prepare the revival." LeBlanc stated.

The trio head over to Dr. Skywalker's office who spots him with some thinking, waiting patiently for their return. He was relieved, happy to see the trio arrive with the lacrima.

"You guys have the lacrima? Good. With this, I can use it to revive Blast." Dr. Skywalker said with his handsful of the lacrima.

"How long the revival will take?" Zed asked.

"About thirty minutes or more, all I need is a little time to complete it."

"Good. We don't have much time, I sense that the others are on their way here and we happen to ran into Sonic." Kassadin informed.

"What?! How did you-"

"I've managed to found a tracking device just now and now Sonic and the others knows where we are now as we speak."

"I cannot let Sonic ruin the revival. You three must whatever it takes to prevent Sonic and the others from stopping the revival."

"Now to worry. We'll take care of it Peter, just focus on the revival." LeBlanc suggested.

"R-Right."

Dr. Skywalker take the lacrima to prepare the revival of the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. LeBlanc, Zed, and Kassadin prepare their defenses along with a few troops to fight of Sonic and the gang.

* * *

 _With Sonic and the gang…_

Sonic in his super form flying, he flew with Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue in the yellow aura flying as Sonic give them the power to fly only temporarily just like he did with Tails and Knuckles from **Sonic Heroes**. Lector and Frosch rode onto Sting and Rogue, Happy in Natsu's arms and Kenny onto Sonic's back and Spiral using his Wind Dragon Wings as the gang headed to the direction that Kenny had pointed where the tracking device is located along with the lacrima.

"You sure we're going in a right direction Kenny?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely Sonic. We're going on a right direction. The lacrima is located at an abandon haunted castle around in the Phoenix Mountains." Kenny informed.

"That's good to know. I haven't been at a haunted castle in years."

"Wait you went to a haunted castle before?" Sting asked.

"Yep. It didn't even scare me, it was back when I was a kid and I was too excited for an adventure."

"That's Sonic for ya." Happy said with glee.

"Thanks for letting us fly Sonic. It's a big help." Natsu thanked with that cheeky grin.

"No problem. It's the only way if we would move faster after all due to you, Sting's, and Rogue's emotion sickness."

"That's true. It could've slowed us down." Rogue interpreted.

"It's still a big help man, thanks." Sting thanked.

"No problem."

"Wait since the three of us have emotion sickness, how come Spiral doesn't get it since he's a dragon slayer after all." Lector questioned.

"That's a very good question." Kenny agreed looking over to the blue and white hedgehog.

"Well since I'm a hedgehog, a mobian to be exact. I did got emotion sickness at first but somehow my Chaos Energy had cured away the sickness and it felt like a miracle happen. Lucky me." Spiral answered.

"Oh that's why. That must be you possess dragon slayer magic and Chaos Energy all in the same time right?"

"That's right."

"That's amazing." Frosch complimented.

"Thanks man."

The group continue their way over to the destination within minutes. When they arrive, it was an abandoned castle like how Kenny predicted up ahead so without hesitation, the team charges in to get a drop on whoever gets in their way.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Haunted Castle…_

LeBlanc looking at the sky to see the team had just arrive. This made her smile and so the mercenaries prepare their defenses and Zed readying his blades and Kassadin readied his blade ready for the fight.

"They're here boys. I just spotted them." LeBlanc informed.

"Good. Now let's let the games begin." Zed said cracking his neck.

"How long will this take for Blast to be revived." Kassadin questioned.

"About fifteen minutes. I gave the lacrima a boost for Dr. Skywalker to prepare the ritual for Blast. That way it won't take about thirty minutes to complete the spell." LeBlanc answered.

"Then it gives up fifteen minutes to keep them occupied until Blast has been revived." Zed exclaimed.

"Precisely."

 ***BGM: Joker Crashes Bruce's Party (Batman Beyond: Return Of The Joker OST)***

All of sudden, the explosion had gone off and it was a flaming one. There was Natsu using his Fire Dragon Roar blowing away half of the mercenaries. There was Gray, Sting, and Rogue behind them using their magic as well fighting back the mercenaries. Spiral creates a tsunami of wind pulling the defenses and trashing them as Kenny tosses a few magic bombs to blow them up.

"They're here already?" LeBlanc said in shock.

"You better go help the doctor, we'll hold them off as long as we can." Kassadin suggested.

"Yes of course."

LeBlanc left to join with Dr. Skywalker and Zed and Kassadin readied their weapons.

"Shall we?" Zed asked.

"We shall my friend." Kassadin retorted.

Sonic using Sonic Wind to blow away a few mercenaries. His ears perk up sensing an incoming attack so he back flip dodging a purple blade as it was too close to slash Sonic and Sonic landed perfectly getting to his stance. Kassadin blasts a purple orb of void magic over to Sonic. Sonic using his quickness to dodge the orb and charges at Kassadin with a homing attack. Kassadin uses riftwalk to get out of dodge them appears behind Sonic and delivers a terrifying slash. Sonic winced in pain, answers back with a sweep kick then a homing attack to Kassadin sending him straight against the wall.

Sonic back flip away and shoots a wave of wind using **Sonic Wave** over to the assassin. Zed comes out of nowhere to aid his friend, Sonic dodging the blades then uses bounce attack and a spin dash to add more damage to the assassin. Kassadin uses his blade, swung it over at Sonic but he dodges then then uses scissors to kick both Kassadin and Zed a feet away. Just when Zed could dash to Sonic, Spiral comes in with a flying kick that hits Zed right in the face and uses **Wind Dragon Wing Attack**. It sends Zed flying up in the air and hits the wall on his back then crashes down to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Spiral taunted.

Zed again crack his neck and rushes over at Spiral engaging in a fight with the wind dragon slayer.

Gray creates a geyser made of ice then creates a hammer to slam it down causing the mercenaries to scream out in pain. Kenny tosses a few bombs to create explosion then uses his staff to whack of a few of the bad guys. Sting and Rogue team up using their dragon slayer magic to knock off multiple mercenaries with ease. Happy, Lector, and Frosch at the sidelines not wanting to get in their way but Happy help the team out to help them push through to collect the lacrima.

* * *

 _The Shrine, Haunted Castle…_

Leblanc head down to the basement approaching Dr. Skywalker as he prepared the ritual for the resurrection of the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness.

"Aw just in time, I was just about to start." Dr. Skywalker said smiling.

"We don't have much, our intruders are here and they're on their way to collect the lacrima." Leblanc warned.

"WHAT?! I need more time to prepare."

"There isn't enough time, we have enough lacrima so let's start the ritual. I'll use my magic to help you to speed things up."

"OK. It should only take a minute to complete."

"Good. Let us begin."

 ***BGM: Freiza's Revival (Dragonball Z Sountrack)***

Dr. Skywalker nodded and prepare the ritual fast as he can. The four figures in black knee down and clasp their hands together and murmuring in strange language to prepare. LeBlanc uses her staff to power up the lacrima as Dr. Skywalker preparing the spell. The lacrima start to light up and Dr. Skywalker kneel down and speak to activate the spell.

"Now we have the lacrima and the magic to complete the spell. We come to you dark magic god, give us the power to revive the powerful hedgehog who was bested by a mere conquering hero who is a mobian, a hedgehog like Sonic. Give him back the life that was taken from him and the strength to lead us to conquer this world and to do whatever we please. GIVE HIM BACK HIS LIFE DARK ONE!" Dr. Skywalker said activating the spell.

The lacrima begin flashing as the magic is too much and so the body of Blast somehow absorbs the lacrima like a soul taking away from the victim. The ritual start to spiral out of control, there was blue lightning occurring scaring the figures in black as it zapped them, disintegrating them into dust surprising as the spell somehow wasn't working, the lacrima somehow doing its own work. LeBlanc is seen being pushed back by the blue wind blowing out of Blast's body and Dr. Skywalker look on astonished. He slowly backs himself away smiling as the hedgehog is being revived.

"Yes… YES! It has begun. He's returned." Dr. Skywalker said with glee.

Another wind blow and suddenly the flash of light blasted around the area and the basement begin to rumble that shake the castle like a earthquake.

* * *

 _The Battle…_

The fight continue on as the team again pushing their way to find and collect back the lacrima but suddenly there's a rumble on the castle and an earthquake occurring. The ground begin shaking as everyone losing their balance.

"Kenny… what the hell is that?" Spiral asked.

"I… I don't know but somehow something is happening down the basement of the castle." Kenny responded.

"You guys will find out soon enough just you wait." Zed informed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonic questioned.

"Don't worry, you'll find out."

* * *

 _Basement…_

The ritual continued and the castle continue to shake. There were some objects that coming down from the ceiling, Dr. Skywalker watch out for anything while watching the revival. LeBlanc recover herself, brushing the dirt off but kept her distance from the ritual as it continue to process. The light soon slowly fade away and Blast's body begin to glow blue from absorbing the lacrima. His spirit had return and his power increased dramatically and suddenly the earthquake had stopped with LeBlanc sighing in relief.

Dr. Skywalker kept his smile, the spell has been completed and the ritual was a success. There was a moment of silence. Dr. Skywalker didn't move or speak as he just stared at the motionless body of the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. It was about a minute or two and nothing's happen. Dr. Skywalker soon slowly begin to think that the spell was a failure yet again.

"It was another failure again. Now we'll never be able to take this world." Dr. Skywalker said in frustration.

LeBlanc approach to the scientist and put her hand on his shoulder but soon notices some movement.

"Doctor. You might want to rethink that." LeBlanc said pointing to the body.

Dr. Skywalker look over to the motionless body. The fingers start to move before it could clench into a fist. Blast slowly opening his eyes, lifting up his head and look around his surroundings. The black and blue hedgehog then spotted two figures trying to recuperate.

"W-Where am I? What is this place?" Blast wondered finally spoken.

"It worked… it really worked!" Dr. Skywalker jumped in joy.

"What worked? Are you telling me that you're responsible for bringing me back to life?"

"Of course Lord Blast, I've worked my ass off to bring you back and to gain revenge on the person who took your life away."

"What do you… are you referring to Sonic the Hedgehog?!"

"Of course my lord, it is why we brought you back."

"How long was I out?"

"About a year."

"A year?!"

"Yes and now that you're back, we can take over this world and bring the people on their knees as we will dominate them. And you will be a great use to defeat my enemies too."

"What are you saying?"

Dr. Skywalker just smirked and pressed the button. Blast wondered what he plans to do but felt a shock when he felt something choking him, it was a magic collar trying to control him.

"You will do whatever I say. I have control over you now Blast the Hedgehog and your first orders is to takedown Sonic the Hedgehog and his team. They're here now as we speak." Dr. Skywalker ordered.

"I don't take orders from a pile of shit like you!"

"You will obey me! LeBlanc, a little help please."

"Of course doctor."

Leblan added her magic with the use of her staff to mind control Blast. The leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness winced in pain, trying to resist as the duo try to control Blast. Dr. Skywalker turn the table as he puts the magic collar into maximum hoping this would have Blast obey him. Blast then let out a loud scream using his power to break free from the magic collar and resisting being control surprises Dr. Skywalker and LeBlanc. Blast then breaks free from the shackles, breaking it into pieces and stood on his feet, he then cracks his neck and glares deathly at the two.

Blast slowly approach them, clenching his fist readied to start some shit up. LeBlanc uses her magic using a powerful spell on Blast but the hedgehog yanks the staff and breaks it in half shocking Leblanc and he grabs her by the neck, choking her.

"Don't you EVER try mind controlling me. I'm nobodies' pet." Blast warned as he snaps LeBlanc neck, killing her instantly.

Blast tosses Leblanc's motionless body to the side and approaches Dr. Skywalker. He try to run but the hedgehog grabbed him and tosses him over to a wall so hard that create a dent to the wall. Dr. Skywalker begin pleading mercy to Blast, begging him from killing him.

"Wait. Please don't kill me, spare my life and I'll do whatever you want." Dr. Skywalker pleaded.

"You don't deserve mercy you ignorant piece of trash. I'll be taking your life now." Blast refused.

Blast extends his hand points it at Dr. Skywalker, he creates a blue energy ball readied to deliver a final blow.

" **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast blasted the ball at Dr. Skywalker, killing him in an explosion that cause the castle to rumble.

* * *

 _Entrance, Haunted Castle…_

Everyone felt the ground shaking again but this time they felt another earthquake. A blue light erupts from the ground and it was where Zed and Kassadin is standing until suddenly, a blast erupts and it killed the two assassins in the blast. This surprises the team as they watch the assassins died in the blast. Kenny notices someone ascending from the basement. His eyes went wide of absolute shock to see the blue steaks onto the hedgehog who appears to be a black and blue hedgehog.

Sonic was even more shock than ever, Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue who are in shock including the exceeds when they recognize who the hedgehog was. It was the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness that Sonic defeated a year ago who now has been revived and looks serious than ever. His eyes narrowed to Sonic, glaring daggers at the blue blur giving him a death glare. Sonic did not take his eyes off from the black hedgehog, he felt like he saw a ghost just by looking at him.

"I-It can't be…" Sonic trailed off.

"Hello Sonic, it's been a while." Blast said with venom in his voice powering up with blue and blue aura.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, Kenny, Spiral, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Happy, Lector, and Frosch stared at the revived Blast the Hedgehog with that serious look on his face each giving them death stare, glaring daggers to all of them but mostly, he could not take his eyes off of Sonic after for what Sonic has done to him. He remembered it all too well and how it ended. This made Blast to have a flashback about what inspired last year during the war against Tartaros.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Blast ascends up in the air and start creating two black energy balls from his palms and puts them up in the air, combining them together and enlarges it big enough just like the sun with blue lightning dancing around the sphere. Blast looking down at Sonic with that angry look as Sonic looking on. Blast charging the sphere to its maximum power ready to end the fight and destroy the world._

 _"Time to die Sonic, it's time I destroy this damn world!_ _ **Galaxy Destroyer!**_ _" Blast shouted._

 _Blast hurls down his gigantic energy sphere over at Sonic to kill him including destroying Earthland and the entire world. Sonic in his God form had a stern look, he gets in formation, brings his hands together to channel his chaos energy to perform this attack that he learned from studying it as he builds up blue energy to make it powerful._

 _"Here goes. Ka… me…" Sonic started._

 _The sphere hurls down to Sonic getting a little closer._

 _"Ha… me…" Sonic continued._

 _The sphere almost reaches to Sonic. He then let out a massive blue beam of energy from his palms blasting it over to Blast's ultimate ability._

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonic roared._

 _The beam clashes against the sphere to push it back from him and off the ground. Blast sees the sphere moving to him so he puts more power into it enlarging it a little more making it too impossible to stop. It slowly pushing forward as the beam start to slow down and getting a little weaker. Sonic concentrate with his power. He remembered his friends, the people, Fairy Tail, other wizards guilds in Fiore and the civilians all over Earthland depending on Sonic. It gave him the strength he need just by remembering it, he remember he made the promise to Kenny that he'll defeat the Hedgehogs of Darkness and with that Sonic's confidence start to build up, encouraging him to keep going and not giving up the fight. Slowly, his power and energy begin to rise with his heart and with that Sonic got what he needed and start to push back up to the top._

 _"I am not going to let you destroy my home, my friends, family and the people I cared about. You're going to win Blast, I'm going to beat you and this time I'll make sure you will never, EVER hurt and threaten my friends and everyone else ever again!" Sonic shouted._

 _Sonic begin pushing back with his power, increasing it as the beam got bigger and it pushing the sphere over and all of sudden, Sonic breaks the sphere as it went through dispersing it and heads right over to Blast who is stunned to see this sudden action._

 _"WHAT!" Blast cried._

 _The beam hit Blast right towards him pushing him back. Blast holding his ground preventing Sonic to end him._

 _"How did he learned that technique? That's impossible!" Blast wondered._

 _"Everything's possible Blast and I learned it from you. Now time to take you back where you belong along with your best friend and your brother. Adios!" Sonic yelled._

 _Sonic puts more back into it and used one last effort and made the beam got bigger and so it phased through Blast, screaming in agony as he began to disappear in particles up in the sky to outer space._

 _"SONIC…. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Blast cried._

 _Blast began disappearing in particles from the blast and afterward it exploded in outer space like fireworks as Blast finally reached his demise and is defeated._

* * *

 _Present…_

Blast did not say a word or move a muscle but just kept staring Sonic with fire in his eyes. Sonic kept staring at the dark hedgehog. Blast descends down, landing his feet to the ground. His aura did not fade, he was too angry and the sensation between him and Sonic got real than before and the others froze, didn't do anything but just stare at the black and blue hedgehog shocked to see him to be alive.

" _I… I thought Blast was dead._ " Lector whispered.

"I was going to say that." Happy retorted.

"But how… how did Blast survive and why is he still alive?" Frosch wondered.

"I would like to know too man." Lector responded.

Blast look around remembering everyone he once encountered before then turn his attention to Sonic.

"What's the matter Sonic, you look like you seen a ghost." Blast asked.

"I killed you. How did you even survive the Sonic Kamehameha?" Sonic wondered.

"I did not survive you dolt. A mad scientist somehow revived me with the lacrima and gave me back my life but unfortunately, he paid the price for trying to control me to take over the world for his personal gain."

"Wait is that why they collect the lacrima for is to bring back Blast?" Sting inquired.

"I believe so Sting and right now we're in for a fight." Rogue stated.

"Indeed you are and don't think I don't remember you shadow dragon slayer. I sure would like to kill all of you right now but right now, my only vendetta is Sonic for what he has done to me and killed my brother and my best friend." Blast assured.

"Like hell that's going to happen pal! I'll kick your ass right here, right now!" Natsu shouted charging at Blast.

"Natsu you idiot wait!" Gray stopped.

 ***BGM: XV1 Patroller Theme / Towa's Theme / Kami's Lookout Stage (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Natsu ignored Gray and continue dashing to Blast. He readied his fist as he launch up in the air igniting his fist with flames.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

Natsu dives down, hurls his fist at Blast for an incoming punch but suddenly, Blast catches his fist with his bare hand surprising the dragon slayer. Blast gritted his teeth as he pulled Natsu towards him and delivers a brutal punch right to his abdomen causing Natsu to scream in agony, coughing up blood out of his mouth. Natsu clutch his stomach, groaning in pain and Blast grabbed the pink hair dragon slayer by the head, spun him around and tosses him away right over to a nearby pillar and crash through it causing the pillar to break, shatter into pieces.

Sting and Rogue both charge at Blast to use **White and Shadow Dragon Drive**. Blast then caught Sting by grabbing his throat and tosses him over at Rogue as both of them crash each other. Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Roar** at the dark hedgehog but Blast deflects it causing the roar to crash through the wall creating a hole. Sonic turning into **Super Sonic** ascends it to **Super Sonic 3** making his quills spikier and longer. Sonic charges at Blast deliver a punch right to his face then another but Blast blocked him off then knee kicks Sonic and blasts him away against the wall. Sonic crashed against the wall but launches himself over at Blast yet again for a strike.

Blast easily dodges Sonic but decides to grab Sonic's quill and swung him around and tosses the hedgehog over at Spiral making the two hedgehog crash at each other then Blast tackles both of them and tosses them through a wall breaking it that creates another hole. Gray begin to use his Ice Devil Slayer magic and blew a massive purple-ish wave of ice from his mouth.

" **Ice Devil Rage!** " Gray shouted.

This push Blasted a feet away blocking the blast with the use of his arms. He deflects himself out of the blast and charges over at Gray and just when Gray could react, Natsu steps in and and bashes Blast right to his abdomen with his head using **Fire Dragon Sword Horn**. It send Blast away a feet from Gray and Gray charges in and delivers a brutal punch with ice form into his fist.

" **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Fist!** " Gray shouted.

Gray struck Blast right in the face and send him flying up in the air. Sting launches up in the air and use another spell with his magic.

" **White Dragon Claw!** " Sting shouted.

Sting struck Blast right to the abdomen, paralyzing him with the white mark on his stomach. Gray take this opportunity so he creates a bow and arrow with ice and aims it directly to Blast for a perfect shot and to end this very quickly.

" **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow!** " Gray shouted.

Gray shot an arrow of ice over at Blast, piercing him through the hedgehog and encases him in ice. Gray smiled as the wizards did it. Before they would celebrate, Blast suddenly breaks the ice, freeing himself from the icy prison and let out a loud battle cry and look over to the wizards. Rogue blasted a stream of shadow from his mouth using **Shadow Dragon Roar**. Blast blocked it away giving Sting a chance to strike while Blast is distracted. Sting activated his Dragon Force with dragon scales on his body and just about to use **White Dragon Holy Blast**. Blast just smirked so he teleported forcing the roar to hit Sting instead. Blast reappear behind Rogue and grabs him by the head and slowly squeezing his head with his brute strength.

Rogue struggled free and get Blast off of him. Kenny steps in and hits Blast behind the back of his head with his staff. It didn't affect him at all, Blast slowly turn his attention over to the blue and red exceed with that serious look on his face. Kenny simply give out a nervous smile and back away.

"Hehehe… sorry." Kenny apologize with an innocent smile.

Blast blasted a beam at Rogue sending him over to a nearby wall. Blast slowly approaching to the exceed. Kenny backing away readying his staff, not afraid of the leader of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Before Blast could retaliate and give Kenny the piece of his mind with physical contact, Sonic in his **Super Sonic 4** reappear using Chaos Control and uses **Comet Punch** right to Blast, hitting the dark hedgehog right in the face that sends Blast flying over to a wall and crash towards it causing a hole on the wall and shatter it into pieces creating some rubble. Blast blew off the rubble using a shockwave and Sonic and Blast engage into a fight.

They both throw off numerous attacks like punches, kicks at each other with rapid speed. Both of them even blocking and evading each and every attack that they can throw of. Spiral activated his Dragon Force and charges at Blast for another strike with another one of his spell with his wind dragon slayer magic. Blast answers back by striking Spiral right in the abdomen causing Spiral to scream out in again then Blast uppercuts Spiral before grabbing him by the face and slams the blue and white hedgehog to the ground causing the ground to have a dent.

Blast then slides Spiral against the ground creating some rubble like trail then throws Spiral away with brute force, sending Spiral crashing through a broken wall and hits the ground with pain on his body. His clothes are somewhat in a little in tatters along with a few bruises. Rogue moving like a shadow using Dragon Force and appears behind Blast and prepares to attack raising his hand up in the air, cases it into shadows preparing to attack.

" **Shadow Dragon Slash!** " Rogue shouted.

Rogue swing his hand at Blast to deliver a slash with the use of his fingertips. Blast senses it so he blocked it off and blasts Rogue away with an energy ball creating an explosion. He then turns around to see Sting dashes over to him with rage in his eyes.

" **White Dragon Holy Nova!** " Sting shouted.

This spell struck Blast creating a white blast by Sting. The light died down within seconds and Sting thought he got Blast but somehow, Blast had blocked it with ease surprising the white dragon slayer. Blast's eyes begin glowing blue and gritted his teeth. He punches Sting right in the face then his back and knocks down to the ground before kicking him over to another pillar and crashes to it creating another rubble by breaking the pillar with brute force. Spiral diving down to Blast for an surprise attack but Blast launches up in the air, grabs Spiral by the neck and slams him down to the ground creating a dent to the ground with intense force. Blast struck Sonic with his backfist when he charges at him then grabs Sonic by the legs and launches up in the air and tosses Sonic down to the ground and extends his hand out to Sonic and blasts a blue energy ball with grey lightning around it blasting his **Death Bang Attack** at Sonic creating an explosion to the hero.

Natsu shoots fire from his hands to launch himself up in the air and use **Fire Dragon Roar** at Blast. He disperse the fire and charges at Natsu, delivering a clothesline and dive kicks the fire dragon slayer down to the ground. Gray charges at Blast preparing to use his **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Fist** once again but Blast answers back with an uppercut then blasts a beam of energy at Gray sending two feet away before hitting the ground.

Blast suddenly gets struck by the head by Sonic delivering a flying kick sending the dark hedgehog a feet away then charges up his technique before blasting the beam over at Blast for the finish.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

The red and yellow beam struck Blast and creates a minor explosion as Sonic got to his stance waiting for the smoke to fade away. Seconds when the smoke is cleared away, Blast was still standing, blocked the beam and glared daggers at Sonic as he surrounds himself with black and grey aura slowly ascends up in the air yelling with anger in his voice.

"SOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" Blast screamed.

Blast eventually creates an explosion blasting a powerful shockwave that destroyed the haunted castle, creating the castle to be in ruins as the exceeds took cover from the explosion. The rubble fall down onto everyone and the explosion killed all of the mercenaries during the blast. Blast stood tall looking around as the castle is now in ruins all because he let out a powerful shockwave. Then he sees Sonic still standing including the rest as they recover themselves up from the explosion with some bruises and dirt on their bodies.

"Is everybody ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We're fine in one piece Sonic." Kenny responded earning a nod from the other exceeds.

"I'm good cousin." Spiral informed.

"I'm fine." Gray said.

"I'll live." Natsu also said.

"Rogue and I are good." Sting notified.

"That's what I like to hear." Sonic retorted.

"You guys are still alive I see." Blast presumed.

"Yeah. We're not that easy to kill pal. We're still standing."

"Bold words won't get you nowhere Sonic. I will have my revenge."

"So you're not going to destroy the world?"

"No. At least not yet right after I take care of you Sonic and I will do whatever it takes to kill you."

"You're going down Blast and I'm going to make this easy and quick."

"Ah. That's where you are wrong Sonic. Not with a new form that I have in mind."

"What?!" Everyone jumped in shock.

You idiots will be the first ones to witness the new form. Then you all will die."

 ***BGM: Legend of the Insane (Broly's Theme)***

Blast let out a loud yell channeling his power as he begin to transform. Sonic, Spiral, Kenny, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue, and the exceed watches the hedgehog begin to change as his eyes start to change, fur changing color. Sonic senses Blast's power increasing dramatically, Sonic slowly start to realize that Blast is unleashing his true power that he has yet to experience.

"What the… his power… is going off the charts." Sonic sensed.

"How bad is it Sonic?" Spiral asked.

"Real bad. I got a bad feeling about this."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Blast screamed.

As the gang watch the hedgehog continuing his transformation. His aura start changing the color grey with black lightning dancing around. The rubble start to ascend up in the air knowing how massive Blast's power increasing. Blast's eye sclera turning black, his eye iris turning the color from blue to light grey and his pupil turning the shape like a reptile also the limbus are light blue around the eyes. His fur begin changing the color to grey and his streaks turning dark blue. His quills became spikier and had dreadlocks on his cheeks. Blast let out another mightily yell to complete his transformation.

Everyone covered themselves from the blasts as the shockwave was powerful and with that, Sonic look over and sees Blast in his new form. Smirking evilly over at the hedgehog hero.

"Like the new form Sonic?" Blast asked.

"You completely changed and your power has increased dramatically. More powerful than I anticipated." Sonic retorted.

"*Chuckle* With this form, I will finally have my vengeance for what you did to me."

"Not if I can help it!" Natsu shouted charging at Blast.

"Natsu wait!" Sonic demanded.

Natsu ignites his fist with flames using Fire Dragon Iron Fist. He struck Blast right in the face but it did not affect him or made Blast flinch. Natsu in awe, surprised that Blast wasn't hurt by the spell.

"What the hell…" Natsu trailed off.

Blast smacked Natsu away sending him flying over to the rubble crashing down.

"Natsu!" Happy cried rushing over to his best friend.

"That's it punk! You want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" Sting threatened.

Sting charging at Blast with Rogue following in pursuit. They use **White and Shadow Drive** using their quickness and sending several attacks from different angles with their speed and strength altogether. Blast just simple smirk and snap his fingers, creating a shockwave that blow the twin dragon slayers away. Sting recover quickly and launches himself at Blast for incoming spell to the grey and dark blue hedgehog.

" **White Dragon Claw!** " Sting shouted.

Blast teleported away making Sting miss. He look around, try catching his scent to counter but unfortunately, Blast reappear behind Sting and struck him behind with a punch then electrocutes Sting with 200,000 volts to the white dragon slayer. Sting screamed in agony and Blast tosses Sting away. Rogue moving in the shadows, reappearing to give Blast a surprise attack but the dark hedgehog struck him in the abdomen countering the shadow dragon slayer then uppercut him and blasts a wave of grey and black energy at Rogue sending him up in the air before it explode.

Gray dashing to the dark hedgehog to try to even the odds but Blast senses the ice devil slayer and blasted him with the wave of energy then pulls him back and delivers a powerful punch sending Gray crashing down to the ground. Spiral creates a tsunami of wind around Blast and tries to use his powerful technique at the dark hedgehog but Blast blew a shockwave, dispersing the wind and launches up in the air uppercuts Spiral then slams him down to the ground and blasts multiple grey and black energy balls at the wind dragon slayer creating some explosion to the hedgehog.

Sonic reappear behind using Chaos Control but gets struck by Blast but blocks it with his arms. Blast look to Sonic and cracks his neck.

"Come on, let's see how strong you've become Sonic." Blast suggested.

"Oh you'll see how strong I am." Sonic retorted.

Sonic transforms into Hyper Sonic then ascends it to a second level with his quills elongated, gotten spikier and charges at Blast. Blast dashes to Sonic and both hedgehog collides, clashed as they create a shockwave explosion. Both hedgehog throw off rapid punches and kicks going at it and also teleported spot after spot, area after area exchanging powerful blows and strikes creating shockwaves with a little wind gust blowing. Sonic and Blast clashed again, their head-butted their heads at each as their heads clashed, then did again and again for the second time glaring daggers, gritting their teeths and their hands intertwined, trying to overpower the other.

Blast surprises Sonic with a knee kick right to the abdomen then tosses him away. Sonic backflip, recovered quickly with an aerial recover then block Blast's punch then delivers a spinning roundhouse kick right to the face only to push Blast slightly. Blast growled, blasted a grey and black energy ball at Sonic that pushing him backwards. Blast then unleashes a black lightning tether that pull Sonic back close to Blast and delivers a brutal punch sending Sonic to the ground creating a big dent right towards it. Blast unleashes a powerful grey energy wave by swinging his right hand pushing Sonic over to the rubble and crash over them creating more rubble. Blast slowly walk over to Sonic ready to finish this off.

Sonic burst out through the rubble and charges himself up for a **Hyper Lightspeed Attack**. Sonic moves faster than the speed of light circling around, teleporting different angels. Blast stood there, didn't flinch nor move a muscle waiting patiently for Sonic to strike. Seconds after, Sonic finally made his move and appear behind Blast to strike but unfortunately, Blast somehow blocked Sonic's incoming kick shocked Sonic and decides to attack in front with his hyper speed but again Blast blocked Sonic's punch with that serious look. He again let out a mightily yell, letting out all of his rage and creates an explosion creating more rubble as he creates a powerful grey explosion of energy flowing out pushing Sonic backwards up in the air after being caught in the explosion.

Blast rushes to Sonic in full velocity and struck Sonic with a punch right in the face then follow by a knee kick and afterwards deliver rapid punches giving Sonic a beating with immense strength. Blast struck Sonic by the face, chest, stomach and just kept throwing more punches to the hero of Earthland and finally finishes off with an uppercut then appear behind Sonic and delivers a spinning sending Sonic back down to the ground. Blast blasts rapidly grey energy balls at the hero adding twice the damage and shot a big arrow-like sphere to Sonic creating an explosion.

The explosion had died down and Sonic was still standing but struggle to stay on his face. Just when Sonic could retaliate until suddenly, Blast appear right in front of Sonic surprising the hedgehog. Sonic threw a punch but Blast easily blocked it then struck Sonic right in the stomach and electrocutes him with 300,000 volts causing Sonic to scream in agony. He suddenly reverts back to normal from the shock and Blast again delivers another beating to Sonic and knocks him down to the ground. Sonic couldn't move or try to fight back but he was too weaken to fight.

 ***BGM: Vegeta gets Bean (Dragonball Z)***

Blast kicks Sonic a feet away from and lands onto his back. H could only stare at Sonic before turning away. Blast looks over his shoulder and just scowled at the blue blur.

"I thought you was stronger than you was before but I guess you proved me wrong, Sonic. Don't think this is over, we will continue this another but for now I'll let you live… for now." Blast said.

Blast walks away from Sonic but before he could leave, he stop for a second then look over to the weakened Sonic one more time.

"And when I see you again and try to get in my way… then I'll be seeing you in hell." Blast threatened before powering up and takes off and leave them all lying down to the ground.

Sonic struggle back on his feet to go after Blast but soon after he slowly felt into unconsciousness and passed out due to the pain he had endured during the fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town…_

The day went usual for the guild and some of the wizards went out on jobs from the request board to earn some jewel. Lucy and Erza along with Wendy and Carla arrive back to the guild. They scan for Sonic and the others but it appears that they are not back yet.

"It looks like Sonic and the others aren't back. It looks like they're still on the job." Lucy noticed.

"Yes. It looks like they're going to be busy with their job and I hope everything's ok." Erza hoped.

"Don't worry, Sonic and the others can take care of themselves after this is Sonic and the guys we're talking about. How bad could it be?"

"Perhaps you're right but somehow it makes me worried about Sonic."

"Yeah… I am a little worried about them. I hope everything's ok."

"Do you think something bad happen to them?" Wendy asked.

"Maybe or maybe not Wendy but however, Sonic and the others can still take care of themselves."

"I can't help but to wonder, how are they doing on the job right now?"

* * *

 _Haunted Castle Ruins…_

It had been about an hour or two since the return of Blast and the beating. Sonic slowly open his eyes, slowly sat himself up still feeling the little slight of pain from the last fight with Blast. He look around and see everyone is still down. They must've been out cold after the fight so Sonic uses Chaos Heal to treat his injuries then help everyone else as they woke up from their unconsciousness. Kenny help out the other exceeds to treat the wounds while Natsu was beyond pissed and slam his fist down to the ground.

"Damn it! When I get my hands on that son a bitch he's going to wish that he mess with Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu shouted.

"Keep it down Natsu, we're all angry at this and still got a score to settle with Blast but right now, we got to regroup." Gray reasoned.

"He's right. We got our asses handed by him and he's a lot stronger than before. What I want to know is that why did those jerks wanted to bring that scumbag back in the first place?" Spiral pondered.

"That's a good question. They sure had their own reasons for bringing him back." Rogue said putting his hand to his chin to think.

"You got me on that pal. I don't have no clue. Probably trying to absorb his power for their personal desire?" Sting guessed.

"Or maybe they try to use some kind of mind controlling spell to command Blast?" Lector added.

"Do you really think so?" Frosch asked.

"I don't know. Just only a guess Frosch."

"I think you're on that one Lector." Kenny said.

The exceeds look over to Kenny who happens to retrieve the broken magic collar.

"They were trying to mind control Blast by using this magic collar to get him to do whatever they want and this is the proof that we've been looking for. Also I even dig up more information around here." Kenny informed.

"What did you find?" Happy asked.

"These."

Kenny showed everyone the spell book, the plans, and the broken lacrimas that were discovered in the rubble.

"They planned to bring back Blast the Hedgehog and to take over the world to do whatever they want?" Spiral discovered.

"Yep. All of it is in here." Kenny retorted.

"What were they thinking, they should know that Blast doesn't let anyone control him or follow their orders." Spiral mentioned.

"That's true but they went too far bringing Blast back to life." Rogue stated.

"That's right, they got to be dumbasses for doing that." Sting agreed.

"Since Blast is alive again, what does he plan to do next? We all know he wants revenge on Sonic." Gray pondered.

Everyone look at the ice devil slayer with questionable eyes.

"Think about it. Blast's goal to get revenge on Sonic isn't the only one, there's got to be another agenda he has in mind." Gray exclaimed.

"Now that you mentioned it, Blast didn't kill Sonic when he got the chance so what is he planning?" Spiral pondered.

Everyone start to think long and hard on that one. Natsu try to think but couldn't figure out what. Sonic thought to himself for a minute until something hit him, he soon begin to realize what he Blast plans to do as Kenny notice Sonic's shocking expression.

"Something wrong Sonic?" Kenny asked.

"I think I know what Blast plans to do." Sonic figured.

"What is it?" Rogue questioned.

"Blast is planning to bring his brother Toxic and their best friend Flame back to life and become the Hedgehogs of Darkness again. That has to be reason why Blast didn't kill me an hour ago."

"You're right! He's planning to bring them together so they can exact revenge on you for what you did to them. Now I understand why." Kenny noticed.

"If that is true then what do we do about it? Blast has gotten stronger and he's not going to be easy for you to defeat Sonic." Rogue wondered.

"Yeah no kidding. He's going to be damn tough to beat." Sting added agreeing with Rogue.

"I say we go and beat his ass!" Natsu shouted before getting socked in the head by Gray.

"Now not the time to go in and fight Blast you idiot." Gray stated.

"What you call me pervert!"

"You want to go!"

"GUYS! We don't got time for fighting right now and Earthland is in jeopardy so the last think we need is for you guys to fight like this!" Kenny shouted.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry." Natsu apologized rubbing the back of his head.

"OK. Since we're all in the same page, there's too things that Blast will be focusing on. One: getting the book with a spell to revive some and two: getting some lacrima in order to complete the spell. We're going to split up into two groups, Kenny, Happy and I will be heading back to Fairy Tail to get the book before Blast gets his hands onto it. Natsu, Gray, and Spiral, you guys head over to Era and be on the lookout for Blast. There's some lacrima over there and Blast will be coming to collect some so he can complete his plan. Make sure he doesn't get any of it." Sonic ordered.

"Got it!" Spiral, Natsu, and Gray acknowledged.

"Hey what about us? Me and Rogue can help out too." Sting asked.

"What about Sabertooth? Aren't you needed back there since you're the master?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah but they can take care of themselves. Minerva is looking out for them."

"That's right so in other words we like to help anyway we can Sonic. If you can let us." Rogue requested.

"Sure. The more the merrier, you guys will be assisting Spiral, Natsu, and Gray. They sure can use the help."

"Alright, we're on it." Sting smirked.

"Do you want us to come with you Sonic?" Lector asked earning a nod from Frosch.

"No. You guys go with Sting and Rogue, we'll be fine." Sonic answered.

"Yeah you can count on us." Happy said saluting.

"Ok." Lector acknowledged.

"Alright, now that we got our objectives, let's get going guys."

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

With that, the gang split up into two groups and headed out to prevent the dark hedgehog to complete his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

_Magnolia Town…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Happy had arrived back to Magnolia Town with Sonic got them there within second with his sonic speed. Happy hold on tightly to Sonic on how fast Sonic ran and how fast he arrive to Magnolia. Kenny look to his exceed friend and shakes him off.

"You can let go of Sonic now Happy." Kenny said.

Happy finally let go of Sonic and still shaking from the ride.

"How can you handle riding onto Sonic while he's running so fast?" Happy asked.

"I didn't like it at first but feeling a nice cool breeze, you can't get enough of it and I endure with it. Besides, it's like you're in a big race to the finish line." Kenny responded.

"I wish Natsu could be fast to get to destinations. Do you think you can help get me fish with that type of speed Sonic?"

"Maybe some other time but right now we got to find that book before Blast gets it." Sonic reminded.

"Oh right."

The three rush off over to Fairy Tail and kicking the doors open. This surprise some of the wizards, Lucy couldn't help but to smile lovingly so did Wendy and Erza who're happy to see Sonic back home.

"Hey Sonic, welcome back." Lucy greeted.

"Hey." Sonic waved.

"Hey good looking wanna have a drink with me?" Cana asked.

"Not now Cana."

"Sonic, how was the job?" Erza asked.

"I'll talk about that later. Kenny, Happy, head to the library and search for the book."

"Got it." Kenny answered earning a nod from Happy.

The two exceeds head over to the library to search for the book. Sonic take the time to patch himself up as Lucy helped him.

"It looks like you're in a rush Sonic. What's up?" Lucy asked.

"Just a little busy, actually really busy." Sonic answered.

"What book are you guys searching for?" Mirajane asked handling Sonic a glass of soda.

"Classified. Can't tell you guys. We're on a tight schedule here."

"Did something happen?" Wendy asked.

"You can say that. We can discuss this later."

"Where's Natsu, Gray, and Spiral?" Elfman asked.

"They're at Era. I told them that we'll meet them there once we have the book that we came here to get."

"So are you guys are hanging out after the job?" Carla asked.

"Oh yeah definitely. Thought we hang out and do something together."

"So my darling Gray is ok?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. He's perfectly fine Juvia you don't need to worry."

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over to the exceed as the approach him.

"We can't find the book." Kenny informed.

"What?! Dang it. If it's not here then…" Sonic trailed off.

"Wait! It has got to be Magic Library. That's where the book is at."

"Then we got to get over there now." Happy said.

"Right ahead of you pal. Let's get going."

"Sonic wait!"

Sonic look over to Juvia with a plate of pastries.

"Would you care for some pastries?" Juvia offered.

"Sure don't mind if I do." Sonic responded taking a bite.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. This is good. It's delicious."

"Sonic! Come on, we don't have time for that." Kenny stated.

"Right."

Sonic takes the plate of pastries and thanked Juvia.

"Thanks Juvia." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome. I made them for you to enjoy." Juvia retorted.

"Really? Thanks."

Sonic and the two exceeds were about to leave until they were stop by Erza.

"Why are you three heading over to the magic library for?" Erza asked.

"Sorry Erza, it's classified and we're in a rush." Sonic retorted.

"Perhaps we can come with you guys." Lucy asked.

"Sorry can't, let's go guys."

Sonic takes the exceed and rushes out the guild to head over to the Magic Library. The wizards look suspicious and wondered why the three are searching a book that they're looking for.

"Something doesn't seem right. It feels like Sonic is hiding something." Lucy noticed.

"I'm starting to feel the same way too. What is Sonic not telling us?" Wendy pondered.

"Maybe because the job got a little harder or embarrassing?" Elfman wondered shrugging his shoulders.

"Perhaps. They said that they're heading over to the Magic Library to search for this book right?' Carla asked.

"Yeah why?" Lucy inquired.

"I want to know what book are they're searching for."

"Then we should follow them and see what book they're looking for." Erza suggested.

"I'm with you. I wonder what book are they're talking about." Lucy said joining with the Titania.

"Then it's settled, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla. Let's head to the Magic Library and find Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral and get to the bottom of this book."

"OK." Wendy nodded.

* * *

 _Magic Library…_

Sonic arrived to the Magic Library with Kenny and Happy onto his shoulders holding him tightly as he ran fast as he can to get to a certain destination. It took seconds to get to the destination knowing how fast Sonic is. Kenny and Happy hop off of Sonic and head right inside the library. Sonic taking another bite of the pastries that the rain woman made for Sonic.

"You're still eating those?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. They're good. Want one?" Sonic offered.

"Don't mind if I do."

"What about you Happy?"

"Does it have fish in it?" Happy asked.

"No."

"Then no thank you."

"Suit yourself. Now we got to find that book. Are you sure that it's here Kenny?"

"According to what Makarov told me, the book is here but we got to find it knowing how big the library is." Kenny retorted.

"How big could it be?"

Sonic and the exceeds enter inside the tallest building and once inside, there are a lot of book in the shelf and it felt like there are a lot of floors of each section and shelves where the books are located. Sonic looking around the place with Kenny smiling with glee with bright eyes full of excitement.

"This is huge! There are a LOT of books!" Kenny said with glee.

"*Whistle* They're not even lying. The library is huge and there are a lot of books." Sonic commented.

"Tell me about it. I could a book that I love to read all day for my research and inventions that I can come up with even with ideas."

"Yeah sure you can buddy but we don't have time for that. All that matters is that we get the book and get out of here before Blast gets here."

"Yeah good idea."

"So where should we begin to look?" Happy asked.

"You check out on the left, Kenny you check the right and the way up same goes for Kenny and I'll do the down here. Check everywhere if you need to, I hear there supposed to be a secret passage to lead us to that book." Sonic ordered.

Kenny and Happy nodded and begin searching for the book quickly as possible before the dark hedgehog arrives to retrieve it.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

Blast who had reverted back to his basic form floating in the air looking directly at the Magic Library a mile away. He can sense that Sonic is in the library just by sensing his power. He couldn't help but to growl angrily after what Sonic has done to him and the rest of the Hedgehog of Darkness. He vowed to have vengeance.

"He lead me to the destination of the book, now time I claim it." Blast said as he dashes over to the library.

* * *

 _With the trio…_

Sonic, Kenny, and Happy look for the secret passage as they look everyone even searching through the shelves and books. Sonic got a little frustrated with no clues of finding the book. Happy got a little tired at first but kept going to search for the book and Kenny checking every section of the shelves and book to find the book. Kenny accidentally stumbles into something. It look a little familiar at first as he try pulling the book but when he pushes it, it suddenly shows the passage to the book that they were looking for.

"Guys, I think I found the passage way." Kenny informed.

"You found it!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah I found the passage."

"Alright Kenny!" Happy cheered.

"Now let's get the book and-"

Before Sonic could finish, he was blasted away from the exceeds to another opposite floor. Kenny and Happy look up to see Blast floating up in the air with his hand extended out who's responsible for blasting an energy ball.

"You all won't be leaving with that book." Blast warned.

"Blast! He's here!" Happy pointed.

"Yeah we know." Kenny retorted.

"You two shall be the first ones to die." Blast said preparing to kill the exceeds.

Before Blast could do anything, Sonic launches up in the air and air tackles Blast against the shelves as they came down crashing causing the shelves to clash one another.

"Sonic!" Kenny shouted.

"Get the book, I'll hold him off!" Sonic commanded.

"But Sonic…"

"GO!"

Kenny nodded and he and Happy enter in the passage way to retrieve the book. Sonic transforming into Super Sonic 4 and deliver a punch right to Blast's face.

"You're not getting the book Blast." Sonic stated.

"Fool! I will have that book!" Blast countered.

 ***BGM: Metalstep – Death Dealer (Enigma TNG)***

Blast head-butted Sonic and kicks him off of him thus transforming into his **Ultimate form**. Sonic recovered himself before dodging from Blast and axe kicks the grey hedgehog down to the ground. Blast stopped himself, blasts energy of daggers at the hedgehog hero then blasts a wave of energy. Sonic dodging the attacks and dives down, kicking the dark hedgehog down to the ground that cracked the ground with a little dent from the crash. Blast blasted an energy wave from his body then blows Sonic away with the energy wave but catches his ankle and slams down to the ground. Blast grabs Sonic by the neck, held him up and chokes him with Sonic struggling from Blast's tight grip so Blast tosses Sonic over to the shelves and crashes into it with book coming down at him.

Sonic burst through the books and dashes at Blast and struck him with Super Sonic Boost 5x and delivers a **Sho-Hog-Ken** , uppercuts Blast in the air and delivers a **Comet Punch** but Blast somehow caught the punch and with that he squeezes Sonic's fist and high knee kicks Sonic right in the face and a kick to his abdomen and blasts an energy ball at Sonic pushing him back over to the wall. Blast creates another energy ball and creates a sphere extended his hand over at the hero.

" **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast blasted the grey and black energy ball at Sonic for the kill. Sonic rolls out of the wall and brings his hands together creating a red and yellow orb into his hands charging his technique.

" **Super Sonic Beam 10x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted the red and yellow energy beam at the hero. Blast easily deflects it just by smacking it with his back hand. This surprises Sonic just by the look on his face and Blast dashes to the hero and knee kicks in the face then uppercuts Sonic in the air. Blast creates energy chains and tosses over around Sonic's neck and swung him around and slams him down to the ground. Before Blast can do any more damage, Sonic curls up into a ball and spin dashes Blast through the book shelves and takes him up crashing through the floor to the upper levels. Sonic then back flip kicks Blast up and power himself up for a **Light Speed Attack** as he damage Blast, deliver rapid attacks from different angles and finishes it off with an axe kick using **Sonic Eagle**.

Blast recover himself and Sonic prepared for a finish so he brings his hands together to his right and charge up his technique, putting more power into it hoping this could hold Blast from collecting the book.

"Take this Blast! **Super Sonic Beam 50x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a red and white energy beam from his hands over at Blast. Blast tilt his head to his right and extend his hand and the blast came down hitting Blast's hand. Sonic thought he got Blast in the ropes but what he didn't know that Blast intends to do. Blast uses his power, strength and began dispersing the beam with the wave of energy bursting from his hands surprises Sonic yet again and Blast uses his speed and struck Sonic in the abdomen with brute force. Sonic gasped, coughing blood from his mouth and Blast kicks Sonic down to the ground and dive kicks Sonic again increasing the dent to the ground and deliver a few punches to the hedgehog hero as he reverted back to normal.

Blast grabs Sonic by the neck and held him up.

"How pathetic. Here I thought that you were going to be prove me wrong that you're still quite the challenge. No matter, I'll just kill you and be on with it to collect that book." Blast scowled.

Blast creates an energy blade, preparing to assassinate Sonic with no one to interfere their battle. Blast raise the blade to stab it right through Sonic's chest for the final blow. Just when Blast prepare for the kill until suddenly, a tsunami of wind and sand came out of nowhere and pushes Blast sending him over to the wall and forces him to let go of Sonic. Blast look over who interrupted his chance to kill Sonic when he discovers Erza, Lucy, and Wendy alongside with Carla appear and rush over to Sonic as Lucy cared for the hedgehog.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just need a second." Sonic responded.

Erza with that serious look with dark aura glaring daggers at the grey hedgehog.

"Who are you and what do you want with my husband?" Erza demanded.

"So the great Titania has come to help her husband. You're a fool for coming here." Blast stated.

"Speak! What do you want with Sonic?"

"You mean he didn't tell you guys about my return?"

"Wait what return? What is he talking about?" Lucy asked.

"That's Blast the Hedgehog. He's just return back to life." Sonic answered shocking Lucy and Wendy.

"What?!"

"What?! That's impossible. You defeated Blast?" Wendy wondered.

"That's what I thought too."

"Well you fools thought wrong. Now get the hell out of my way or you all will be extinguished." Blast threatened.

Erza answers back as she requip to her **Flight Armor** and charges at Blast with serious sword attacks. Blast blasted an energy way pushing the titania back and Lucy summons Scorpio and blasted a wind of sand over to the dark hedgehog. Blast easily dodge and dodges the whirlwind of wind from Wendy using **Sky Dragon Roar**. Carla intend to Sonic's injuries.

"Where's Kenny and Happy?" Carla asked.

"Went to go get the book before Blast collects it. That's what he's after. There's a secret passage here leading to the book." Sonic answered.

Carla uses her wing and head to the secret passage and join with the exceeds to collect the book. Erza requips to her **Purgatory Armor** and swings her big sword to Blast but he blocks it with his hands and struck the Fairy Queen to her abdomen and blasts an energy wave pushing her over to the wall. Wendy up in the air and uses **Sky Dragon Wing Attack** and Blast deflects the incoming homing attacks from the sky dragon's magic and dashes over to the girl to strike but Sonic appear in front of Wendy and takes the hit that sends him over to a book shelve and crashes against it. Lucy summons Leo for assistance and launches up in the air but Blast grabs the celestial spirit by the neck and slams him down to the ground so hard creating a dent to the ground forcing Leo to return back to the Spirit World. Blast creates an energy chains and wraps it to Lucy and pulls her to him and begin choking the blonde celestial wizard.

Wendy activate her **Dragon Force** and dives down to Blast but the hedgehog struck her and grab her by the hair and slams her down to the ground and kicks her away. Sonic transforming into his Super Sonic 3 form and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to Blast forcing Lucy to let go and Erza requips to her **Lightning Empress Armor** and threw her spear at Blast and struck the hedgehog with lightning hoping that did the trick. Erza's eyes went wide when Blast somehow caught the spear and tosses it then shot the stream of black lightning shocking Erza with 100,000 volts of lightning causing Erza to scream in agony. Blast senses Sonic and he struck him in the stomach and blasting an energy ball sending Sonic out of the Magic Library and causes the energy ball to explode.

Blast brush himself off and approaches Lucy and knocks her out cold before she could do anything. After that's dealt with, Blast then makes his way to the secret passage and find the book. Erza crawled and try to go after he dark hedgehog but soon passes out due to the damage brought to her.

"Sonic… I… tried…" Erza trailed off.

* * *

 _Secret Passage…_

Kenny and Happy rushed through the secret passage to retrieve the book. When they arrive, the book was right in front of them and the color of the book was black and purple.

"There's the book. Just like how Makarov described and hid it." Kenny said.

"So let's grab it and get out of here before Blast shows up." Happy suggested.

"Good idea. Let's obtain it and skedaddle."

Before Kenny can collect the book until they here a voice.

"Kenny, Happy!" a female voice shouted.

"I know that voice… its Carla." Happy said with glee.

Happy wasn't lying, it is Carla and she arrive to help collect the book.

"Carla, thank goodness you're ok." Happy said extending his arms out.

Happy going for a hug but Carla pass by Happy and hugged her beloved with Happy looking at them with jealousy.

"Kenny, thank the heavens you're ok. Did Blast hurt you?" Carla asked.

"No I'm fine, wait you knew Blast is back?" Kenny inquired.

"Yes. Sonic just filled us in about his return."

"Wait who's us?"

"That would be Lucy, Erza, and Wendy. They're helping Sonic holding off Blast as we speak. So is this the book that you guys have been searching for?"

"Yeah. That's the one alright, let's grab it and get out of here."

"That won't be necessary." A voice intervened.

The exceeds turn to see Blast who just enter the passage and sees the book.

"How did…" Carla trailed off.

"I took care of your precious hero and his helpers. Now step aside and give me the book." Blast demanded.

"Kenny…"

"I'll distract him, you grab the book and get out of here. Quickly as you can. Happy, can you keep Carla safe and guard the book?" Kenny whispered.

"Yeah. You can count on me." Happy retorted.

"I won't tell you again, give me the book." Blast demanded running out of patience.

"Sure thing… but you have to go through me!"

Kenny transforms into his full body form and dash over to Blast and swung his staff at the dark hedgehog. Blast caught it and uppercuts Kenny and slams him against the wall. Carla quickly grabs the book and she and Kenny took off flying using their angelic wings. Blast sees this and blasted the stream of lightning preventing them from escaping but Happy took the hit so that Carla can leave with the book. Kenny again try to attack but the hedgehog knocks the exceed out cold turning him back to normal and chases after Carla for the book.

Carla rushed outside and uses her speed, quickly to get away from Blast and try finding a place to hide so she decides to hide in the woods with the book and remain in the shadows. Blast as around and he search for the white exceed with that stern look on his face.

"Come out wherever you are exceed. You can't hide forever." Blast wondered.

Blast look over to the bushes to locate the exceed but and up empty handed so he look for another area to locate the book. Carla hiding behind the bushes to another area. She look over to see the close is clear so she steps out of the bushes and continue to run but suddenly, Blast teleported in front of Carla scaring the daylights out of Carla and collects the book.

"I sensed you from afar exceed. Now the book is mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Blast said.

"Sonic will, he will stop you and he will defeat you monster." Carla countered.

"I expect nothingness. Sonic can try to stop me but I will have vengeance!"

With that, Blast float up in the air and takes off to another destination. Carla rush over back to the Magic Library to help everyone that are down. Carla sees Erza and Lucy up on their feet with Wendy struggling to get up but Carla helped her up. Kenny and Happy regroup with the others.

"Is everyone ok?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. We're fine but hurt. Did Blast get the book?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid so. Blast has the book and he took off. What does he plan to do with it?" Carla asked.

"He's planning to bring back Toxic and Flame to get their revenge on Sonic." Kenny answered surprising the girls.

"Wait what? Blast is bringing them back to life?" Lucy inquired.

"Yeah. That's the truth and he won't do it unless he has some lacrima to do so."

"There are some lacrima at Era and the Magic Council is guarding it."

"No worries, Spiral, Natsu, and Gray are at Era helping to guard the lacrima. Sting and Rogue are over there with them right now." Happy informed.

"They were in on the S-Class job too?" Erza asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"What about Sonic." Lucy asked.

The group look over to the unconscious Sonic who had taken most of the hits from the battles against Blast.

"Sonic's pretty injured. We got to take him back to Fairy Tail, he need some rest." Carla stated.

"Sonic put a lot of power into his forms and it didn't do any tricks to stop Blast." Kenny agreed.

"Why don't I heal him right now? Could that help?" Wendy asked.

"It could but Sonic had suffered major injuries so let's take him back to Fairy Tail. We can discuss about this once we're back to Magnolia." Erza commanded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, In Era…_

The town became peaceful and quiet for now at least. There is Spiral, Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue along with the exceeds keeping a lookout for the grey hedgehog to come collecting some lacrima to complete his plan. Natsu was on the verge of trying to find Blast himself but Gray stop him from doing so and not let Natsu to do something that's idiotic. Sting and Rogue had filled the guards in about what about and the job was canceled due to some troubles.

Spiral on the roof keeping an eye out for Blast. Natsu and Gray walk through the crowd in town looking out for their enemy.

"This is boring. When is that scumbag going to be here? I'm itching for a fight." Natsu whined.

"Stop your whining and keep a lookout. We can't let Blast steal some lacrima to complete his plan. So stop the whining and keep your focus on your objective." Gray exclaimed.

"Ok… ok geez."

Spiral using his binoculars to search for the dark hedgehog. Spiral look to his right when all of sudden, an explosion occur to the rooftop and blasted him off and Spiral lands to the ground and look up and sees Blast blasting energy spears from his hands causing the people to panic. Spiral dodging the spears and get out of dodge, protecting the people as they evacuate.

 ***BGM: Buu is Fighting (Dragonball Z OST)***

Sting and Rogue sees the explosion and Sting couldn't help but to smile.

"Alright, some excitement!" Sting said taking off.

"It could be Blast." Rogue stated.

"Who else would it be?"

"Lector, Frosch you guys stay put."

"Will do guys. Give him hell!" Lector rooted.

"Be careful guys." Frosch warned.

Spiral jumps up in the air using **Wind Dragon Cyclone** **Fist** but Blast pushes Spiral back and shot an electric sphere at the hedgehog electrocuting him in agony. Natsu and Gray appear to aid Spiral and Natsu launches up in the air creating streams of fire from his hands.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Natsu shouted.

Blast blocks the spell and uppercuts Natsu by the chin and slam his fists down at Natsu sending him back down to the ground. Gray activate his Devil Slayer Magic and shot the stream of purple-ish ice from his mouth using **Ice Devil Rage**. Blast dodge the stream of ice and get even so Blast shot a black fireball at Gray sending him the inferno flames harming Gray with agony and delivers a powerful punch to the ice-make wizard and send him crashing to the market.

Sting and Rogue activated their **Dragon Force** and activate **White and Shadow Drive** to even the odds to surprise the hedgehog. They begin using their incredible speed as they deliver a few attacks. It didn't affect Blast as he just froze and cross his arms. Sting and Rogue then go for the finish and suddenly, Blast blocked both of them and he knee kicks Sting and tosses him down to the ground and threw Rogue to a nearby building with a loud crash. Natsu uses **Fire Dragon Roar** and Spiral uses **Wind Dragon Tsunami** to surround the hedgehog with the tornado of wind. Natsu add the fire to heat things up to Blast hopefully this could weakened him. Blast let out a loud roar and disperse the whirlwind of wind and fire shocking Natsu and Spiral. Gray was just about to use the **Ice Devil Zeroth Destruction Bow** but the hedgehog appear behind Gray and heel kicks Gray sending the ice wizard over to the building and crash through the window.

Sting pops out of nowhere and uses **White Dragon Holy Blast** on the grey and dark blue hedgehog. Rogue dashes in and uses **Shadow Dragon Claw** to add the damage but it was blocked by Blast with his hand and lifts him up in the air and delivers a devastating punch sending the shadow dragon slayer and Sting dives down to paralyze Blast using **White Dragon Claw**. Blast teleports out of sight surprising Sting as he look for Blast, try catching his scent dodge any attack that Blast could throw. Blast appear behind Sting and grabs him by the neck and throws him away and shot a beam of grey energy through his body and hits the ground deactivating his Dragon Force. Rogue charge at Blast with a battle cry but gets struck by his abdomen by Blast punching him and blasts a grey energy ball with black electricity sending him up in the air and it exploding shocking Rogue and he deactivates his Dragon Force.

Spiral growled and turns into his **Chaos-Dragon Force** putting his Chaos Energy into good use and charges at Blast with a **Chaos-Wind Dragon Cyclone Fist**. Blast again blocked the punch and deliver some rapid punches to the hedgehog and slams him down to the ground then picks him back up and blasts a grey energy ball with black lightning pushing Spiral back and hits the ground. Blast then proceed to the Magic Council and collects the lacrima. Spiral pull himself back up to his feet but was too weaken to get up and collapse down to the ground.

Blast collects the lacrima after dealing with some guards and exits out the town. Lector and Frosch didn't want to intervene knowing how powerful and dangerous Blast has become and with that Blast teleported out of sight. The exceeds found Sting and Rogue injured and cared for their friends. Spiral begin contacting Sonic and Kenny about what happen.

"Sonic, Kenny do you read me?" Spiral contacted.

" _I read you loud and clear Spiral. What happen, did you stop Blast?_ " Kenny communicated.

"No. Blast has the lacrima. Did he get the book?"

" _Yeah. Sonic tried to stop him but Blast defeated Sonic and right now Sonic is injured. We're back at Fairy Tail as we speak to recuperate_."

"Damn it! I knew I should've help Sonic."

" _It's not your fault. Come on back to Fairy Tail and we'll discuss a plan. Is Sting and Rogue ok_?"

"I don't know but I'll go check. I'll see you back at the guild."

" _Roger that_."

Spiral ended the call and meets with the others. Lector and Frosch helping Sting and Rogue and Natsu, Gray regroup with the others.

"Are they ok?" Spiral asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a train." Sting said trying to get up.

"Don't push yourself buddy." Lector reasoned.

"Blast proven to be more powerful as he already is right now." Sting stated.

"Tell me about it. Things just got too real." Sting agreed.

"You guys tried your best. It wasn't your fault." Spiral said.

"We got to head back to Sabertooth, it looks like we might be needed back." Rogue retorted.

"What no way man, I still got a score to settle with Blast." Sting refused.

"Not going to happen guys. Didn't you guys said you guys wanted to help?" Spiral asked.

"Yes but…" Rogue trailed off.

"Look I know Blast beat you guys but that isn't the way to turn back from a fight. I ain't giving up not just yet and we still got a score to settle with Blast here. Am I right?"

"… You're right. Can you still fight Sting?"

"Hell yeah. I haven't got this excited like forever man."

"Good to know. Where's Natsu and Gray?" Spiral wondered.

"We're right here." Gray said regrouping with the others with Natsu following behind.

"So what's up, did Blast get the lacrima?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah and he has the book too. Kenny informed about what happen and Sonic is injured." Spiral reported.

"What?! Blast beat him?" Lector asked.

"Yeah and right now he and Kenny are back at Fairy Tail plotting on how to stop Blast. We should meet them there and regroup."

"Yeah good idea. Let's get some rest first before we can discuss what we can do." Rogue suggested.

Everyone nodded in response and head over to Fairy Tail in Magnolia to meet up with Sonic and Kenny and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fairy Tail, Magnolia Town…_

The gang return back to Fairy Tail and when they arrive in the guild, the guild is in complete shock that Sonic is injured. Makarov notices this and rushes over to Sonic.

"What happen to Sonic?" Makarov asked.

"We'll explain later but right now we got to get Sonic in the infirmary now." Kenny stated.

The master nodded in response. Elfman and Gajeel help Sonic to the infirmary to help him treat his injuries. Wendy joined Makarov to help treat Sonic's wounds with her magic. Kenny had that frown look on his face and Carla comforted her beloved holding him in her arms. Natsu, Gray, Spiral, and the twin dragon slayers and the exceeds arrive to the guild surprising Fairy Tail and they were bruised up from a big fight.

"Guys. What happen, did something bad happen?" Kinana asked.

"It's a long story. We bump into someone we know." Gray said rubbing his neck as Juvia rushed over to her "darling's" side.

"What happen my love?" Juvia questioned.

"We got our asses kicked that's what." Sting answered.

"When I get my hands on that scumbag he's going to pay!" Natsu shouted punching the wall.

"What happen guys. Who did this to you and who's responsible of attacking Sonic?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah who did this to him?" Elfman added.

"I know who did it." Kenny said earning everyone's attention.

"Who?" Levy questioned.

"Blast the Hedgehog, he's alive."

Everyone gasped in absolute shock. Hearing the hedgehog's name is like they had a nightmare, a haunting past that just pop out of nowhere and they remembered Blast and the Hedgehogs of Darkness and what they did to Sonic a year back. They remembered how they capture and cursed Sonic with darkness and it turned him into Ragnarok. They thought that they lost Sonic due to the pain, the conflict that he suffered from losing his best friend and his cousin and it was all thanks to the three dark hedgehogs who plan this from the very start.

Erza remembered it quite well and couldn't bear to lose Sonic again from the likes of the three hedgehogs. She clenched her fists with pure rage and refuse not to let Blast take Sonic away again and will do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening.

Lucy on the other hand remember the Hedgehogs of Darkness and what they've done to Sonic. Her heart ached, thinking about the events back from the war against Tartarus. After hearing Sonic lost his cousin and best friend, it truly hurt her to see Sonic hurt and sadden for his lost and the darkness swallowed him into despair from feeling the pain.

Kenny begin to fill everyone in about what happen that surprised everyone in the guild. Kenny even told Makarov and Wendy about it right after they treat the blue blur's wounds and informed what Blast's plan and his vengeance against his rival. This surprised everyone more just what Blast plans to do.

"Then we got to do something, we can't let Blast revive his brother and their best friend back." Max suggested.

"He's right. There's got to be something we can do." Jet agreed.

"Yeah but the question is where to find Blast the Hedgehog. He has the book and the lacrima and is somewhere bringing the other two back." Warren pondered.

"This sucks! That's not how a real man does it!" Elfman shouted.

"Cool it Elfman. We're all angry about this as well." Evergreen bluntly said crossing her arms.

"So what do we do then? Stand here and do nothing?" Droy asked.

"Right now Sonic is our best bet to defeat Blast. He did it once and he can do it again but he's out of commission right now." Wakaba stated.

"I fear that this may be the end of Earthland." Makarov commented.

"I am not giving up not just yet. I'll fight Blast if I have to alone. He still need to answer what he did to me a year back." Spiral said.

"Damn right he does! I'm with Spiral on this one. Let's go and kick his ass." Natsu added.

"And how the hell are we going to find Blast? He's out there somewhere dumb ass!" Gray countered.

"You want to go stripper!"

"Bring it flame breath!"

"This is no time for arguments guys! Earthland is at stake and we must not waste no time for any bickering." Erza stated.

"We can't beat Blast. His new form is yet to be powerful and he looks to be unstoppable." Wendy reminded.

"Yeah and Sonic couldn't take him on. Or better yet he could've been killed." Lucy added.

"Sonic…" Mirajane trailed off.

"It looks like it is the end." Lector said.

"Please say it isn't so." Frosch pleaded hugging Rogue.

"What do we do now anyway? Just sit around and do nothing while Blast brings them back and destroy this world?" Cana inquired.

"And not just that, Sonic is down and we can't do anything about it." Lisanna added.

"Who's say that I'm down." A voice interpreted.

Everyone jump and turn to see Sonic on his feet clutching his rib. He took off his bandages and shakes off the pain.

"Sonic…" Spiral trailed off.

"Don't tell me you guys are giving up. I may got my ass kicked but there's no way I'm not letting that bastard get the best of me." Sonic said with pride.

"Sonic, your injuries…" Makarov pointed.

"Fuck my injuries, there's a promise that I plan on keeping. If the world needs me then hell I'll fight to protect everyone that I care about especially my family. Even if it means to cost my life then damn it I ain't going down without a fight."

This made everyone smile and it fired up Spiral and Kenny even Natsu. Sonic crack his fists and neck and use his **Chaos Heal** to treat his wounds and shake the pain off.

"You sure know how to rile up your spirit cousin." Spiral commented.

"Yeah I have my moments. It's too late to start giving up now. You and Kenny guys up for another round with Blast?" Sonic asked.

"You bet I am."

"I'm game."

"Alright then, let's get…" Sonic trailed off.

"You three are not going alone." Erza intervened.

"Hmm."

"I'm coming with you."

"Wait you are."

"Don't think I'm going to let you have the fun?"

"I'm coming too." Lucy stepped in.

"Me too. Carla are you coming?" Wendy asked.

"Of course."

"Don't leave me hanging, I'm rolling with you guys." Gray said smirking.

"Even me, I'm all fired up." Natsu said pumping his fists.

"I guess we got ourselves a team. You and Rogue are coming too?" Sonic asked looking over to the twin dragon slayers.

"Hell yeah we are. I still got some unfinished business with that punk." Sting grinned.

"Then it's settled. Looks like we got ourselves a team. Now to track down Blast using a tracker I placed on him."

"Wait you placed a tracker on him?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Before I was defeated, I plan a tracker onto Blast before he could escape with the book. That way we'll know where he'll be to revive the other two scumbags."

Sonic use his wrist computer to locate his enemy locating the tracker placed on Blast. He searches using the map around Fiore to find the dark hedgehog and found the location of where Blast is located.

"Got it! Find where Blast is. Alright guys, let's bounce." Sonic commanded as everyone begin to leave and confront Blast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at a disclosed location…_

Blast had set up the lacrima to the center and had the book in his hand. He did what the book says and with that he was almost ready to begin to use the spell to bring back his brother and best friend back to life and pick up where they left off. Blast then creates an energy ball and sends it to the lacrima to power it up for the resurrection to work.

"Soon my brother and my best friend, you all will return back to the living." Blast said as he begin the spell.

The dark hedgehog add another energy into the lacrima to speed up the process. The lacrima begin to glow and Blast knew that he's on the right track.

"It'll take some time to complete the spell. No matter, it'll give me enough time to have a little fun with my enemy." Blast said.

The dark hedgehog senses a familiar energy and it's coming this way. Blast recognize and know this power he senses and he begin to smile.

"So Sonic has recuperate and is coming back for more I see. It seems that he's brought a lot of friends to help. *Chuckle* All I need is time to complete the spell. This gives me an idea." Blast plotted.

Blast takes a piece of lacrima and fills it with dark energy. It turns the lacrima purple and Blast breaks the lacrima and with that he begin to create evil counterparts of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Spiral, Sting, and Rogue with evil smirks on their faces.

"Go and defeat your enemies but leave Sonic alone to me." Blast commanded and the evil counterparts head out and confront the group.

* * *

 _With Sonic and the others…_

The team rush over to the destination as Sonic leading the way to Blast. They soon notice that the clouds begin to turn black and there were some thunder occurring. Sonic begin to feel that Blast has begin to use the spell so the gang hurried as fast they can to stop Blast but all of sudden, a purple fire begin to blow and everyone got out of the way. Sonic begin to notice that the evil counterparts of Team Natsu, Spiral, and the twin dragon slayers appear out of the blue and ready to fight.

"Did Blast create evil copies of us?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid so. Blast must've create them to distract us from preventing Blast to complete the spell." Carla answered.

"Except for me, he wants to fight me. Can you guys deal with your counterparts?" Sonic asked.

"Of course, get to Blast." Erza retorted.

"Good and be careful you guys."

 ***BGM: Hell Stage Theme (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 OST)***

Before Sonic could leave, Erza pulled Sonic and gives him a soft and passionate kiss for good luck. Sonic return it gradually earning a jealous look from Lucy. Sonic pulls away and heads off to face Blast alone. The evil counterparts charge at the group and engage in a fight as Natsu's counterpart blew a stream of purple fire from his mouth creating inferno flames that cause the woods in fire. Natsu bashes his counter with his **Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow**. Gray creates an ice shield to block his counterparts ice spears before he can countered him back.

Erza requip to her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and her counter requips to her **Dark Lightning Empress Armor** and clashed with their weapons. The twin dragons slayers use their Dragon Force and fight their counterparts and Spiral use **Wind Dragon Roar** against his counterpart but he dodges it and uses **Dark Wind Dragon Wing Attack** on Spiral copying the moves from Spiral himself. Lucy faces off with her counterpart with the use of her celestial spirits and even the celestial spirits have their counterparts, the same when the spirits went rogue.

Wendy using her combat skills trained by Sonic and her counterpart using Dark Sky Dragon magic which uses the spell of **Dark Sky Dragon Wing Attack**. Wendy dodges the spell and uses **Sky Dragon Roar** on her counterpart for a counter. The counterpart dodge the roar and charges at Wendy and sending her numerous attacks and kick to her stomach sending Wendy back and hits the ground. Erza blocking her counterparts strike and parries it and counters her off with a slash and a kick to the face then requips to her **Purgatory Armor** and swing his big sword. The counterparts requips Black Wing and float up in the air and delivers a slash creating a dark wave of energy.

Erza evades the energy wave then launches up in the air and swung her sword, again they clashed and push themselves away from each other and lands back down to the ground and again clash. Sting and Rogue having a little trouble with their counterparts as Sting's counterpart producing Grey Dragon magic and Rogue's counterpart uses Dark Dragon magic mixing it up with shadow dragon magic and Rogue having some difficulties with his opponent like Sting here. Natsu and his counterpart continue bashing and slashing as they were equally match.

Natsu dodges the **Dark Fire Dragon Iron Fist** from his counterpart and he even uses **Dark Fire Dragon Roar** on him. Natsu dodges it and then begin to use his trump card with that he activated his **Lightning-Fire Dragon** and then let out a large stream of fire and lightning from his mouth over at his counterpart using **Lightning-Fire Dragon Roar**. The counterpart caught in the blast and soon he begin to disperse into particles giving Natsu the upper advantage and ended his counterpart.

Gray dodging his counterpart and activate his Ice Devil Slayer magic and uses **Ice Devil Rage** blowing the stream of ice at the counterpart then uses **Ice-Make: Hammer** to smash it into pieces. Lucy summoned Capricorn to distract his counterpart and Lucy takes out her whip and uses it on her counterpart and gives Capricorn the advantage and finish the job and defeats her counterpart. Lucy even summons Sagittarius to shoot an arrow to distract Wendy's counterpart. Wendy then activates her Dragon Force and finish her off with variety of attacks and use Sky Dragon Roar to finish the job with the help from Lucy.

Spiral having some difficulties with his counters knowing they're equally matched and the twin dragon slayers having some trouble as well. The three regroup trying to discuss a plan.

"Man they know our every move and attack. It's like I'm fighting myself." Sting commented.

"Tell me about it, I never had this much trouble before." Spiral retorted.

"Any ideas." Rogue asked.

"I got an idea, follow my lead."

The twin dragon slayers followed Spiral's lead as the three counterparts ambush to attack but Spiral lured them into a trap and with that Spiral activates **Wind Dragon Tsunami** to trap them. Rogue then uses his magic and use **Shadow Dragon Claw** to paralyze them from escaping and Sting launches up in the air and uses **White Dragon Holy Breath** and blasted the three counterparts defeating them as the plan went successful. The three high five each other knowing the plan had worked the Lector and Frosch cheered for their twin dragon friends.

Erza and her counterpart continue to fight as both clash and knew each other's attacks and abilities. It's like twin sisters fighting and Erza and her counterpart again clashed as Erza requipped to her **Flight Armor** and her counterpart requip to her **Japanese Cloth**.

"You're quite skilled. We're the same." Erza commented.

"That maybe true but once I get rid of you, your husband will become mine and I will make him do whatever I want." The counterpart retorted.

Erza's eyes went wide, she began to have dark aura as she gritted her teeth and that comment pissed off the wrong Fairy Queen.

"You will not do no such thing to my husband!" Erza shouted.

Erza pushed back the counterpart and requip to her **Arma Dura Fairy** armor and deliver rapid slashes to her counterpart showing her counterpart no mercy and finish off with a devastating slash that ended her counterpart. Erza requip back to her regular armor and meet with the others.

"Don't ever mess with my husband." Erza warned.

* * *

 _With Sonic…_

The blue blur arrive to meet Blast who is still processing the spell to revive the remaining of the Hedgehogs of Darkness. Blast sensed Sonic and look over his shoulder.

"Sonic. Welcome, I was expecting you would be here." Blast expected.

"Yeah I had a feeling you were expecting me. Looks like you've done a good job with the spell." Sonic presumed.

"Yes. It's only a matter of time until my brother and my best friend to return back from the dead. That way, we will continue where we left off and is by killing you."

"*Chuckle* We know that's not going to happen."

"Oh yeah… then we shall SEE!"

Blast charges at Sonic for a surprise punch but Sonic jump over Blast doing a front flip in slow motion and tosses a magic bomb that Kenny invented and it landed onto the lacrima and Sonic lands on the ground. Blast look behind and sees Sonic detonate the bomb and he then destroys the lacrima and stopping the spell which surprised Blast. His plans had been thwarted and Sonic had that smile on his face knowing the first job well done.

"NO!" Blast cried.

"Game over Blast, you're not bringing them back alive." Sonic said tossing the detonator.

"You… you… YOU… **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!** "

Blast let out a loud roar powering up with full of energy and he's now in rage mode. Sonic knew this was coming and it angered Blast greatly. His plans had been ruin and Blast couldn't take much more of it no longer. Blast blasted a massive wave of energy at Sonic but the blue blur dodge it. Blast charges at Sonic and grabs him by the throat and hold him up and chokes him. Team Natsu and the Twin Dragon Slayers arrive and hurried to aid Sonic but Blast notice them and extends his hand out.

"You idiots stay out of this!" Blast shouted.

Blast blasted a wave of grey and black energy pushing them far away and so Blast tosses Sonic few feet away and Sonic crash down to the ground and hits the tree that causes it to break. Blast teleported to the destination where Sonic is at and growled angrily, glaring daggers to the true blue. Sonic prompt himself up to his feet and Blast clench his fist with full of rage boiling within him.

"You have crossed the line Sonic… now I'M ANGRY!" Blast roared.

 ***BGM: VS Villainous Boss Battle (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2)***

Blast blew a massive wind gust as he is surrounded with massive grey aura with black electricity dancing around him as he unleash his inner power and ultimate energy from within. Sonic goes all out and transforms into his **Hyper Sonic 2** form and he and Blast charge at each other and both clash, collide into battle with another wind gust blowing as both hedgehog struck one another and taking the fight up to the skies and both exchange blows, strike after strike with powerful clashes and wind gust blowing in the air as both hedgehogs going at it and not holding anything back.

Sonic and Blast deliver a punch creating some energy waves from each and every attack as possible and both exchange rapid attacks such as punches and kicks with intensive force. Sonic and Blast struck each other from every attack, both hedgehogs going at it which cause their fight to get intense. Sonic delivers a kick but Blast blocks it and counters him with a knee kick and claps his hands together and struck Sonic, sending him back down to the ground. Sonic landed the ground and gets out of dodge when Blast blasted a beam of grey energy with black lightning and Blast shot multiple energy spears at the hedgehog hero. He then snap his fingers and create explosions causing the spears to explode.

Sonic dodging the explosions and creates an energy shield to block off the explosions before charge at Blast. Sonic furls himself up into a ball and struck him like a wrecking ball then double kicks Blast a feet away then shot a wave of white wind at Blast using **Hyper Sonic Wind**. Afterwards, Sonic then bring his hand together and charge his ability as Blast creates a black energy ball with grey lightning and he then tosses it over at Sonic and Sonic shot his ability at Blast.

" **Chaos Despair!** " Blast shouted.

" **Chaos Wind!** " Sonic shouted.

Both of their abilities clash and creates a big explosion in the skies and both hedgehogs against clash and going at with wind gust blowing as they clash and deliver blow after blow and strike after strike. Sonic and Blast continue their clashing for 40 seconds and Blast breaks it off as he try to deliver a kick but Sonic dodges Blast doing a front flip and hits Blast with his axe kick using Sonic Eagle sending Blast down to the ground. Blast hit the ground with a dent with cracks, he gritted his teeth and rapidly dashes to Sonic and hit Sonic in the abdomen causing Sonic to cry out in pain and cough up blood and Blast deliver several punches and slam his fist down at Sonic sending the hedgehog back down to the ground crashing to it.

Blast bring his right hand to his left and charges up the energy putting into this ability and shows a massive arrow-like spear at the hyper hedgehog.

" **Chaos Lance!** " Blast shouted.

"Wait is that Shadow's attack?" Sonic noticed.

Sonic gets out of dodge as the spear struck the ground, leaving a trail on the ground and creates an explosion. Sonic whistle on how strong the attack was and Blast dives down and delivers a diving kick but Sonic blocked it off. Blast back flip and lands on the ground. Sonic dashes to Blast and strike a few punches and a kick but Blast blocks it and it pushes him a feet away. Sonic jumps up in the air and spins himself around and delivers a kick but hits the ground when Blast dodges the kick and extends his hands out and blasts rapid energy balls at Sonic.

Sonic runs out of dodge to evade the rapid energy balls and explosions occur from Blast with that angry look on his face. Sonic took off running, dodging the energy balls quickly as he can and therefore he rolls out of the way and Blast teleports in front of Sonic, builds energy into his fist and punches Sonic right to his face sending Sonic flying as he crash through ten tress and hits the rocky field. Blast launches up in the air and blasted multiple arrow-like energy balls at the hedgehog hero. Sonic launches himself back up back flipping and doing some stunts to dodge the energy balls from the dark hedgehog. Blast blasted a beam at the hero and Sonic but the hedgehog creates an energy barrier to block the beam then use Chaos Control behind Blast and delivers a diving kick sending Blast back down to the ground and deliver several punches to the grey and dark blue hedgehog. Then Sonic flash kick Blast up from the ground and then Sonic shot a wave of white wind from his hands using **Hyper Sonic Wave**. Blast disperse the wind and with that, Sonic take the chance and deliver a flying kick and a punch to Blast pushing him back a feet away.

Blast stomp the ground unleashing three rock boulders and push them back over at Sonic. Sonic dodge two of them and did a back flip dodging and before he could land, Blast clothesline Sonic and punches him down to the ground, then slams him back down. Blast grabs Sonic by the neck and grinds him to the ground and tosses him Sonic over to a rock wall and then extends his hand out creating a grey energy ball with black lightning dancing around the energy ball.

"Time to die Sonic. **Death Bang Attack!** " Blast shouted.

Blast blasted his technique at Sonic and create an intensive explosion with the rubble came crashing down over to Sonic. Blast knew that he hasn't got Sonic yet, he can feel his energy knowing he's still alive. Sonic burst out from the rubble with his clothes are in a little tatters. Sonic begin charging his energy and then uses his sonic speed and struck Blast with an elbow and begin pounding the daylights out of Blast using his **Hyper Light Speed Attack** and finishes off with energy into his fist and delivers a powerful punch using **Hyper Fist**.

Blast roared and stop Sonic's momentum with a high knee kick and grabs Sonic by his quills and swung him around and tosses Sonic over to a rock boulder and hits it which cause the boulder to break into pieces. Blast slams his fist down and creates a geyser of grey energy with black lightning. Sonic rolls out of the way and he builds up energy into his fist same goes with Blast with grey energy with black lightning. Both hedgehogs launch up in the air, readied their fist and swung it towards one another for a devastating punch which their fists collide and creates an explosion of white and grey energy wave blowing like a hurricane and both hedgehogs descend down and glaring at each other.

Blast clenched his fists wanting to kill Sonic so badly after he thwarted his plans. Sonic with that stern look, he knew that Blast is up to something so Blast shot an energy ball at the hero and Sonic kicks it away and it exploded in the air. Sonic then notices Blast floated up in the air and created a gigantic grey energy sphere with black lightning and along with black fire.

"Say goodbye to your precious world and your family along with it you son of a bitch! **Chaos Supernova!** " Blast shouted.

Blast hurls the sphere down at the hedgehog hero. Sonic extends his hands out and made contact to the sphere as it push Sonic a feet away as the hedgehog try to push it back. Blast added more pressure by adding more energy to his increasing the size that made Sonic to struggle to counter it. Sonic grinded his feet down to the ground creating the dent to it and the hedgehog hero gritted his teeth. Blast begin to laugh evilly seeing Sonic struggling against his **Chaos Supernova**.

"The great Sonic the Hedgehog, struggling to stop my ultimate technique. Phah! You will not win this time, your reign of heroism has come to an end and I had bested you." Blast insulted.

Sonic trying his best to stop the technique.

"This is it Sonic. I will have my vengeance! I will not let you bested me ever again!" Blast shouted.

 ***BGM: Fairy Tail Theme (Fairy Tail OST)***

"No way Blast… you cannot beat me. I am just that DAMN GOOD!" Sonic countered.

Sonic let out a loud roar and blasted a white beam from his hands pushing it back towards Blast.

"WHAT?!" Blast cried.

"You think you can defeat this hedgehog think again, you can't and you never will!" Sonic shouted.

The technique hit Blast as he struggle to push it back towards him. Sonic then brings his hands and creates a white orb along with yellow and blue energy into it, charging it to its maximum power and Sonic glared at Blast.

"You can take your technique and shove it up in your ass Blast. You're not taking away this world and I'm sure as hell you ain't taking my family away!" Sonic countered readied to put an end to all of this.

"Y-You…"

"Say hi to your brother and best friend for me will ya. Adios!"

"SONIC!"

Sonic readied himself and put all of his power into this one final push and end the dark hedgehog's revenge.

" **Hyper Sonic Beam 100x!** " Sonic shouted.

Sonic blasted a powerful and massive beam of white, yellow, and blue energy from his hands and pushes the gigantic sphere at Blast and it phase through him, breaking it and the beam phase through Blast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blast cried.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic roared.

Blast begin to disappear in particles reaching his demise and the technique of his exploded and the Sonic's beam kept going up to outer space and then slowly disperse. Sonic then revert back to his basic form and knelt down on one knee knowing the fight is finally over. The dark clouds had cleared away and the sun shined once more all thanks to Sonic and his massive technique.

"Sonic!"

Sonic look over to see everyone running to him. Kenny was the first one tackling Sonic and hugged him followed by Lucy and Wendy.

"You did it. You beat Blast." Kenny said with joy.

"I knew you could do it." Lucy added.

"You're the best." Wendy complimented.

"Thanks. Right now I just need I'm going to…"

Sonic collapse to the ground and pass out. Everyone thought something happen to Sonic but little did they know that Sonic let out a soft snore knowing that he's exhausted.

"He put all the effort of saving us again." Happy said.

"Yeah and he surely deserve the rest." Sting agreed.

"We all do, it's been a long day." Erza stated earning a nod from everyone.

* * *

 _The next following day…_

The everything went back to normal and Sting and Rogue along with their exceed friends return back to Sabertooth and told them what happen and it shocked the entire guild that the twin dragon slayers had an adventure with the true blue and Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray return back with the team and still go out on missions as Team Natsu with Natsu still ruining the reward money just by wrecking everything and getting into arguments with Gray.

Sonic, Kenny, and Spiral looking at the view of Magnolia hanging out and drinking a can of soda.

"Well… Blast is defeated once again and the world is saved once again by you Sonic." Kenny said.

"You really did a number on Blast this time. You really pissed him the fuck off." Spiral added.

"Yeah but I didn't do it alone, you guys helped so we worked as a team that stop Blast. You guys are the best including the twin dragon slayers." Sonic referred.

"You ain't lying about that cousin, you have a point there."

"No kidding. Good thing Blast didn't bring back the Hedgehogs of Darkness otherwise it could've been a lot worse." Kenny retorted.

"Don't remind me."

"Anyways guys, all that matter is that I kicked Blast's ass and he back to his brother and best friend. He can try to take away my home and my family but there's one thing he can't take from me." Sonic reminded.

"And what's that?" Kenny asked.

Sonic just smile and look at the view of Magnolia town. He begin to respond with great pride.

"Is that I'm still Sonic the Hedgehog and proud to be who I am." Sonic answered.

 ***BGM: Simple Plan – Last One Standing***

Kenny and Spiral smiled greatly.

"I'll drink to that." Spiral said.

"Yeah me too. That's completely true." Kenny commented.

"To Team Sonic ya'll." Sonic retorted making a toast.

"To Team Sonic!" Kenny and Spiral responded as they smack their cans and enjoy the company and enjoy the day.

* * *

 **Cast:**

 _Jason Griffith – Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _James Arnold Taylor – Kenny the Exceed_

 _David Vincent – Spiral the Hedgehog_

 _Freeman Crispin – Blast the Hedgehog_

 _Todd Haberkorn – Natsu Dragneel_

 _Newton Pittman – Gray Fullbuster_

 _Cherami Leigh – Lucy Heartfilia_

 _Colleen Clinkenbeard – Erza Scartlet-Hedgehog_

 _Brittney Kabowski – Wendy Marvel-Hedgehog_

 _Tia Ballard – Happy_

 _Jad Saxton – Carla_

 _Michael Jones – Sting Eucliffe_

 _Garret Storms – Rogue Cheney_

 _Marti Etheridge – Lector_

 _Dawn M. Bennett – Frosch_

 _LeBlance (League of Legends)_

 _Zed (League of Legends)_

 _Kassadin (League of Legends)_

 **Special Thanks:**

 _To the fans that support the Fairy of Darkness Series._

 **Lil Knucklez Productions**

 **Radical Studios**

 **Fanfiction Films**

 **Sega**

 **FUNimation**

 **Thank you all for reading and showing support. Have a wonderful and a blessing day!**


End file.
